A New Start
by BGBNDR
Summary: Scott is a Freddy Fazbear fanatic. Despite all of the rumors and bad blood surrounding the franchise, he's made a major hobby out of collecting merchandise. So, imagine his excitement and luck when he's faced with the opportunity of retrieving not one, not two, not three, but all four of the main toy animatronics from the junkyard they've been sitting in for the past few years!
1. Prologue

The year was 1997. It'd been ten long, long years since the murders and The Bite. The majority of the rumors and panic surrounding the dreadful events that took place near and on that day had long since passed, though some acrimony had still remained. If you were to ask someone, anyone, about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they would most likely respond with "That place where that guy got _bit?"_ or "The joint where those kids disappeared?". Despite the company's best attempts at covering it up, it seemed that the franchise was doomed to be known more for those deaths than its upbeat and welcoming pizzerias. Some folks even said that the spirits of those children still haunted the place. What a joke. Even the _new_ pizzeria a few miles away didn't seem to be doing all that well!

However, none of this mattered to Scott.

You see, Scott was what you'd call a "Fazbear Fanatic". He absolutely loved everything that the franchise stood for. Aside from the murders and Bite, of course. He loved the restaurant, the bubbly style of its decor and advertising, even the excessive alliteration. "Freddy Fazbear". Really rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?

His friends didn't think so. They thought he was weird, perhaps even a freak at times. It certainly didn't help that his room was adorned with countless posters from the original restaurant, some obtained from the internet and others in more... _shady_ ways – breaking into the old condemned restaurant and nicking some posters for example.

But what he loved most of all were the animatronics. That was where his friends started to get concerned. They wondered – What did he see in those bots? As far as they knew, they were nothing but a bunch of creepy hunks of plastic and metal. And God forbid you were unlucky enough to be at the restaurant after hours...

But they could say what they wanted about the restaurant's and the animatronics' bad reputations, but Scott thought that the bots there were really rather revolutionary, even despite their "quirks"! No other restaurant, or any establishment of the sort, had anything remotely as advanced as the pizzeria's animatronics. They could talk, sing, and even interact with the patrons to an extent! It was truly, truly wonderful! Until, y'know...

_ Yeah._

They were thrown out, _discarded,_ left to _rot_ in spite of the few whimsical months they served in the pizzeria. It was as if none of what good they did mattered. And it was all that murderer's fault! However...

"One man's trash is another man's treasure," Scott said with a wide, silly grin as he ran his hand through his rather thin, dark brown hair. He still couldn't _believe_ the absolute _bargain_ he got from the junkyard owner when he offered to buy, wait for it, the four Toy Animatronics! To think, for the past ten years, they had been lying about in that junkyard, gathering dirt and grime and all manner of filth! They were even still in working order! Now, there they were, lying in his living room. Perhaps the reason for Scott's bargain was that the Owner wanted to be rid of the dirty things as soon as possible. Still, $50 dollars was definitely more than a steal!

Regardless, this was why, at this very moment, in his very own home, he was standing before the slumped forms of the three main "toys" – Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica. The Mangle, whom he preferred to call Toy Foxy, lay in a literal mess a few feet away. Much unlike their condition only a few hours ago, the three toys almost seemed like new. Excluding their still faded paint, they were as clean and presentable as could be! Scott counted himself lucky that none of them were damaged, either from their stay at the junkyard or by the deliverymen who brought them to his house, or he'd have had a _real_ job on his hands. This was why he had decided to put off the task of rebuilding Toy Foxy until later.

"Welp," Scott began, speaking to nobody in particular. "This is it. The moment of _truth!"_ he exclaimed before grabbing the arms of Toy Bonnie and, with some difficulty, hoisting up the lifeless bot. Gently, carefully, _cautiously_, he laid the bot down on the carpet face-first. Producing a screwdriver, he opens a panel in the back of the bunny's head to reveal a mess of wiring and metal. The back of the endoskeleton. Scott had made all of the preparations earlier – Cleaning, reconnecting wires, all o' that. All he had to do now was to flip this switch, and his best bunny buddy would spring to life!

_Flick. ...Flick. Flickflickflickflickflick._

Scott found himself... confused. This should have been working. Why- Why wasn't it working?! Frowning, he checked his wrist watch.

_11 P.M._

With a strong _whap_, Scott facepalmed.

_Of course. They go dormant from closing time until midnight! And "closing time" was four hours ago!, _he shouted to himself. He groaned both in disappointment and discomfort, standing up and stretching a bit. Only now did the impact of the current time hit him. With a yawn, it was only then that he realized that he was _tired._ More than tired – _exhausted._

_Working on robots all day does that to you,_ he supposed.

After a bit of thinking, Scott figured that he'd just have to find a way to remove that program tomorrow. Or, alternatively, he could modify his sleep schedule so that he'd be alert enough to test the bots at midnight. Regardless of his choices for the future, he figured that he needed to get some sleep for now. After making sure that the switch in the back of the animatron's head was set to off – the downward position is off, right? Probably. – he reattached the small panel and yawned. He then turned and headed off to the bathroom, where he planned to have a nice, warm bath. Nearly an hour later, he exited said room, fully refreshed and relaxed. As he made his way through the living room on the way to bed, he took one last look at the inactive animatronics. They blankly stared forward, jaws hung open as they smiled upon a nonexistent crowd of children with their rosy, faded cheeks. Scott could only chuckle, still not believing his luck as he made his way up the stairs toward his bedroom.

What did he see in those bots?

With a clap-clap, all of the lights in the house were simultaneously turned off and the bedroom door could be heard opening and closing. Immediately after, two more lights switch on. Two small, bright-green LEDs from within the living room. Following that, shuffling and whirring could be heard.

_ Really, what did he see in those bots?_

**A/N: Well, here it is. My very first story! Whoo! Sorry if, well, things seem a little short. Amnotverygoodatthiswholething. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this here first chapter! Please be sure to drop a review, telling me what'cha think of it, and how I can improve!**


	2. A Rough Night: Part 1

_"'Eyy, I'd like to welcome everyone to Scott's Chuckle Hut. I'm glad t'see this place is full tonight!" _said Scott as he stood upon a partially lit stage. His words of welcome were well received by the seemingly endless stretch of fans that sat before him. The man grinned at his fervent reception, before holding out his hand. As if on cue, a microphone drops from seemingly nowhere and into his hand. He grinned and twirled the mic between his fingers as he begans to pace up and down the stage, preparing for his show.

_ "So, uh... What do you call a cardboard box with wheels and an engine? A boxcar!", he exclaimed, grinning. As if on cue, the crowd went wild. Only in Scott's dreams would he be a master comedian._

_Buh-dum-tss..._

_ "And so I head into this store, and I notice it sells nothing but flan! **Flan!** Like, as far as the eye can see! Just nothing but flan! So I ask the manager, like, what's the name of this store? And you know what he tells me?"_

_ Wait for it..._

_ "Flanville!"_

_ Buh-dum-tss... Someone needs to stop this guy._

"_So I head to this place called 'Chipper & Sons Lumber Co.' and I ask myself – 'What's the deal with all these beavers?' So, since I'm curious, I head to the owner, who's also a beaver, and ask 'em. And you know what he tells me?"_

_ He pauses for dramatic effect._

_ "'I'm the only wood chuck, Chuck, who would know that a wood chuck would be the best at chuckin' wood!' And I'm like, 'Whaaaaaat?!'"_

_ Buh-dum-**BANG!**_

* * *

><p>Scott was thrown out of his dream, <em>and probably the club, <em>with a start! He sat up in his bed so quickly that his nightcap had fallen off. He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. He wondered just what he had heard. To him, it sounded almost like someone getting physical with some pots.

_**Bang! Clatter...**_

And there it was again! He prepared to get up from his bed and took off his nightcap, now determined to figure out the source of the noise. It sounded like it came from the kitchen...

However, he didn't get up.

Scott was, admittedly, rather afraid. He didn't know _what_ could've caused that noise. It could have been_ anything _as far as he knew! Maybe it was a raccoon, maybe a _bear!_ ...Wait, no.

_I live in the middle of Suburbia,_ thought Scott. _There aren't any bears. A raccoon's also pretty unlikely..._

As Scott mentally facepalmed at his own silliness, he realized that this only left one possibility.

_ "A burglar...", _he whispered... It all made sense now! Someone must've caught word of his vintage, and very valuable, Fazbear merchandise! And now, they were gonna take it! By force! However, they've made one fatal mistake! They've entered the house of Scott! And Scott _takes no prisoners._

Now filled with newfound determination and bravery, he leaned over toward his nightstand and grabbed a small flashlight. He'd use his normal house lights to make his way around, but...

_Can't let the burglar know that I'm awake_, he reasoned to himself as he cautiously made his way out of his room and down the stairs. This was also his reason for refraining from using the flashlight until he was in the kitchen. He'd let that dirty burglar think he was all alone, free to do his dirty... _burglar things..._ Then, **WHAM! **Face full'a light! Scott grinned to himself, thinking of his wonderful plan and the burglar's comical and blinded expression. However, as he looked down into the living room below, he froze in place.

You see, earlier that day, Scott had arranged the four animatrons against the living room wall. This meant that Scott could have a clear view of said animatrons as he'd go up the stairs every night and down the stairs every morning. Even without any light, he'd be able to see their silhouettes. So, imagine Scott's surprise when he saw only _three..._

_Oh no... Ohhhhh no...,_ Scott said to himself as he fully believed the worst. He hurried his pace, turning his flashlight on as he ran down the stairs. He shined the light on the living room wall and stared at the sight before him.

He felt like crying at that moment.

He saw only Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Foxy in the same positions as before, slumped against the wall. (Or in the latter's case, strewn about on the floor.) Toy Bonnie, however, was missing.

"No, no, _no, **no!"**_, he exclaimed, putting his hands to the sides of his head. He was too late! Those robbers were fast! He had no time to stop them! And now, now... ol' TB was _gone. Gone!_ Probably already pawned off somewhere, knowing how impossibly _quick_ those thieves were! However, they've still made that fatal mistake...

They messed with _Scott._

"Those thieves...," he said as he looked down, scowling and balling his fists. "Those quick-working, low-down, dirty robbers were going to pay for everything they've done! If my name isn't _Scott Canton-!... H-Huh?"_

As Scott pointed his finger skyward to cement this claim, he... he heard something. Something along the lines of quiet, rumbling static as well as some sort of garbled speech. Scott turned around so's to find the source of the sound and noticed an odd shape only a few feet before him. It was large, dark, with two small pinpricks for eyes. Scott's eyes slowly drifted upward as he spotted two long... _objects_ that seemed to be attached to the Thing's head. He squinted, continuing to try and study the form of the Thing, before realizing that – _duh _– he had a flashlight! He blinked, realizing just that before aiming his flashlight at the Thing and turning it on. He let out a quiet, and rather embarrassing, squeak as the silhouette before him was illuminated. Its blue paint and red bowtie, its blank expression and hung-open jaw...

_ "Oh..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback, 12:15 A.M.<strong>_

Clanking and squeaking, Toy Bonnie struggled to stand up. It had been years since he was able to use his joints, and it proved to be difficult. Finally, with an especially drawn and stressed whirr, the robotic bunny finally managed to get on its own two feet. He blinked once, then blinked again, his vision going from black to a bright, hazy green. Nightvision, included with all Fazbear Entertainment models. The motors in Toy Bonnie's neck whirred as the bot slowly looked left, then right. It didn't take him long to realize that this...

...This wasn't the pizzeria.

At least, not _his_ pizzeria. This building had _walls_ like a pizzeria, and _windows_ like one. Other than that, it was very, _very_ different. The question became, _where was he?_ And, how'd he get here? Toy Bonnie immediately began to dig through his internal archive of memories, trying his best to find something – _anything – _that would give even the slightest clue as to how he got here. They were played through in fast-forward like tapes, the Toy rabbit going through his own memories in the days leading up to his most recent one. That being, the day of the 14th of November, 1987...

_That day..._

Toy Bonnie slowly walked forward as he processed what he saw. There was nothing notable in the first half of the recording. The second half, however...

_ It was in the midst of a show. People were screaming, adults and children alike. Some were scrambling to leave the restaurant, others were frozen with fear. It was all one big rush of inactivity and stress. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were looking directly at something, their expressions blank. The Mangle was nowhere to be seen. Toy Bonnie turned, confused. He wondered what they were looking at. Why weren't they saying anything? _

_ He soon found out._

He watched a majority of the recording, spending all of his time looking for clues within the tape. He didn't favor this particular memory for obvious reasons, but that didn't stop him. Though, It really should've. He _hated_ that day. That terrible, awful, day. The day when he and the others were altered. Their programming was modified. They became hostile to everyone who had gotten near them, excluding the children. Their facial recognition system had gone haywire. Every human's face was the same. Everyone was a predator, everyone was a threat, and someone...

Someone got bitten.

As he finished reviewing the event, Toy Bonnie couldn't help but twitch. He didn't get _anything_ from that, aside from a terrible recollection! He sat through the single worst event of his "life" for nothing! He-

_**BANG!**_

Toy Bonnie stumbled backward, spooked by a sudden and loud noise. He quickly looked left, then right, quickly realizing that he was no longer in what he supposed was the main room of the "pizzeria", but in the kitchen. He then looked down, noticing a pot on the floor in front of him.

So that's what caused that noise.

He must have been so caught up in his own memories, that he didn't notice that he had ventured into what seemed to be the kitchen.

_Pizzerias have kitchens, right? Maybe this place is also something like that? Or maybe... Egh..._

Toy Bonnie found that he couldn't think straight. He felt that it was because he was distracted by that stupid memory. That stupid memory, those stupid _predators_, that stupid _murderer,_ this stupid pot, and this overall bothersome not-pizzeria! Toy Bonnie took a step back, keeping his eyes on the pot. After holding out his arms so's to keep his balance, Toy Bonnie bent one of his knees. Then, swiftly, he kicked the offending object.

_**Bang! Clatter...**_

The pot flew into one of the lower cabinets, bounced off, then landed on the floor. As Toy Bonnie watched this, he actually... felt better. At least, for a short time. He approached the battered pot, knelt down, and picked it up. He turned it about, admiring its dents.

It also helped him figure out how to use his fingers again.

This didn't last for long, however, as he heard some footsteps. Then, the flick of a switch. _Then_, some shouting. A _person's_ shouting! Toy Bonnie supposed that, if a person was here, maybe he or she could help find out what was going on! Toy Bonnie gently put the pot down and stood up once more, slowly and quietly exiting the kitchen. As he entered the main room, he saw the Person shining a light on the animatron's friends. Maybe the Person could also help find out why they were so... _dormant _tonight...

As Toy Bonnie neared the Person, he began to hesitate. The Person seemed very distraught, and perhaps angry. He decided to simply wait until the Person calmed down...

However, that began to take too long for the animatron's liking. He needed answers, and he needed them now! He opened his mouth to grab the Person's attention, but not so much as a sound came out. He paused for a moment, confused. Was- Was his voicebox broken? Determined, he tried to speak again, but – once again – no words came out.

Only an odd mess of garbled words and static.

* * *

><p>Scott was both very relieved, yet very – <em>very <em>afraid. On one hand, he knows without a _doubt_ that at least one of the animatronics works. On the other hand, it's standing right before him and _is possibly about to attack._ The robo-rabbit took a step toward Scott, holding out one of his hands. Scott took that as a _definite_ sign of hostile intent and squeaked once again, taking a step back. Panicking, he threw his flashlight at the animatron. Toy Bonnie didn't react in the slightest as Scott's one source of light bounced harmlessly off his head. Scott took that as his cue to run, and so he did. Up the stairs and back into his bedroom he went, leaving the bot by itself.

_Bonnie works! It actually works! Not only does it work, but it's... Well, it's trying to kill me now. ...That kind'a sucks, _Scott thought as he paced around in his room. He couldn't believe it, he simply couldn't _believe_ it. Realizing that he had been walking around in the darkness of his room for the past minute, he claps his hands together.

_Maybe I could find a way to reprogram it..., _he thought, continuing to pace after watching the bedroom lights turn on._ But... But how? I don't know much coding, and I don't know anyone who does! Wait- What if the others work too? _He rubbed the back of his head..._ Oh boy..._

_ **Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

Scott was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by a heavy thumping sound, a sound that was getting louder and louder. Scott turned around, looking at the bedroom door. What was he doing, walking around and thinking about _nonsense?_ He had a very real threat on his hands! He almost expected the bot to burst through the door at that very moment...

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

_ Wait – Is that door even locked?_

He quickly ran toward the door, placing his hand on the knob as if he had just won a race. As he put his hand to the lock, he realized something. He hadn't heard any footsteps in a small while... Curious, he opened the door just a crack, allowing only one of his eyes to see the area outside.

He almost wished he hadn't.

Toy Bonnie's silhouette could be seen only a few feet away, his piercing white eyes gazing down at Scott. Scott squeaked yet again, throwing the door shut and wasting no time in locking it. He turned around and ran to his house phone, which was on his nightstand. He quickly grabbed the phone, and punched in _911._

Scott waited as the dial-tone rang on the other side. He tried to use these few short moments to calm himself down, but to no avail. The fact that he could _hear_ the animatron trying to make his way in from the other side of that thin, wooden door _really_ didn't help... A monumental sense of relief washed over him as a rather bored voice was emitted from the other end.

_ "911, what's your emergency?"_

_"U-Uh, yeah, hey, listen...," _Scott shakily began, his words followed by some banging on the door. He was never good at speaking under pressure.

_**Bang-bang-bang.**_

_** "**__I-It's been a real bad night for me. Um, I'm kinda glad I managed to get to the phone when I did..." _he said, trying his best to mentally drown out the noise.

_**Bang-bang-bang.**_

_"H-H-Hey, do me a favor... C-Could'ja send someone over, please? P-Preferably soon? I-I'm trying to do my best to hold out here, but-"_

With a _**crash**_, the door gave way. It swung open, letting a few wooden fragments drop to the floor. Toy Bonnie stood in the doorway, glaring at the terrified Scott with its jet-black eyes.

_"Oh no..." _was all Scott could say, frozen with fear as he dropped the phone.

_**"SKREEEEE-EEE-EEE-EEEE!"**_

**A/N: Oh my gosh, so many reviews, follows, and favorites! Thanks, all of you! I didn't know my fic would get this kind of reception. **_**Ahjeeez. **_**Anyway - whoo! Second chapter! And 2000+ words at that! **_**Ishouldgetanaward. **_**And, sorry this one took a little while! School's tough, y'know? This chapter was actually going to go on for a bit longer, but I figured that it was probably best for me to end the thing here. The rest of it will be in the next chapter! Also, long author notes aside, 'dat FNAF 3. It's2spooky4me.**

**P.S., I almost regret writing that "Phone Guy" part at the end there. **_**Nyeehhh.**_

**P.P.S., two of those jokes at the start? Based off'a Scott Cawthon's actual games. :p AlsoI'mverysorryformakingthoseterriblemonstrosities.**

**P.P...P.S., I've actually come back to this chapter multiple times so's to edit it. Compared to the first one and the third, this one seems a little... _weak..._**


	3. A Rough Night: Part 2

_**"SKREEEEE-EEE-EEE-EEEE!"**_

Toy Bonnie ran at Scott, arms stretched out towards the man. Now panicking, Scott shouted and pulled the house phone dock out of the wall. He held it up to his face and bolted his eyes shut as he prepared for the inevitable. He could hear the animatron's footsteps as it drew in for the kill...

_**Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump... thump... thump-thump.**_

**…**

Seconds passed before Scott slowly, cautiously, _carefully_ opened an eye upon the realization that... He wasn't dead! ...Not yet, at least! He slowly lowered his patented and impenetrable Dock Shield so's to at least get a look at his _would-be murderer, _both confused and relieved that he hadn't been iced yet.

Toy Bonnie, meanwhile, stared at Scott with an almost curious expression, wondering what had gotten the person so riled up. All he did was make his way into the room! Sure, he _might've _messed up the door a little... But, it was locked! And he had to get inside!His eyes drifted up and down Scott's form as he made sure that the person before him was, in fact, a person. Not an endoskeleton. A person. Triumphant, Toy Bonnie's gaze darted to Scott's face as he prepared to make his case. He inaudibly gasped, however, as his facial recognition software kicked in. He squinted, getting a good look at the sweating human's face. This... This person wasn't just a_ person,_ he was a predator! And, pizzeria or not, it was Toy Bonnie's _duty_ to protect the children!

_ And the 911 operator, meanwhile, hung up under the impression that this was all some elaborate and terrible prank._

Scott shouted as Toy Bonnie grabbed his shoulders and began pulling. He fought against the animatronic as he was pulled toward the bedroom door. Realizing that this was not a fight he was going to win, he tried to think of something that would save himself from whatever the bot had planned. His answer came in the form of the phone dock still in his hands.

He dug his heels into the floor, put the dock to Toy Bonnie's chest, and _pushed_ with all his might, trying his best to shove the bot away from him. All that made the animatron do, however, was stop walking. Toy Bonnie stood still and steady, struggling to pull the "predator" along. This stalemate lasted for a few moments until the bot's fingers finally slipped. Toy Bonnie stumbled back and fell down whilst Scott nearly did the same. Toy Bonnie glowered at a bewildered Scott as they both took a moment to recover. Once he was back on his feet, Toy Bonnie made a lunge!

_Whap!_

Scott closed his eyes as he swung the phone dock. He winced at the terrible noise resulting from the large plastic object hitting the side of the animatron's face. He couldn't believe that it had come to _this..._ Scott Canton, longtime Fazbear Fan, having to hit one of his favorite characters square in the face...

Then again, who knows what that character would've done to him?

Scott watched as Toy Bonnie stumbled to the side and hit the wall, thrown off course by the blow to the face. Dazed, the rabbit backed up and shook his head as he recovered from that unexpected blow. The animatron then slowly returned his gaze to the man, his hand on the side of his head where he was struck. For the first time all night, the animatronic actually managed to say something.

_"...__Zrxthzz__zzzxx__zzxthyyy__YYou'll pay for that, predator scum!", _Toy Bonnie shouted as his voice box finally began to work, probably a result of the bot getting knocked around like that. He lunged again, meeting a similar result to before.

_** Whap!**_

Once again, and much harder this time, Scott hit Toy Bonnie with the phone dock. The plastic box had had enough, and shattered in Scott's hands. However, that wasn't what got his attention.

As a result of that last blow, Toy Bonnie was completely and thoroughly dazed. He stumbled and stepped back as his vision began to tear. He put his hands to the sides of his head as his entire form began to twitch madly. Conflict upon conflict flared up in his central processor as a specific few lines of code, entered ten whole years ago, began to fragment and conflict with the rest of his programming. These were the very lines of code that had caused such an _'issue'_ all those years ago. Toy Bonnie's vision soon tore apart completely and turned a deep shade of purple before, finally, he fell. Unable to process so much at once, he had automatically shut off.

And, it was over.

Scott sighed, stepping back and leaning on the wall behind him. Somehow, hearing the animatronic speak like that made the man all the more fearful. He knew that all of the bots had sophisticated AI and, like most animatronics, had recorded lines they could play. However, he was pretty sure that _that_ wasn't one of those lines... Plus, there was that... _scene _he just witnessed_._ Now, he wasn't sure whether he had _completely_ broken one of the animatronics he had spent so much money on! And his favorite character too!

This was the part where he beat himself up for it.

_ Agh, I shouldn't have hit 'im so hard!, _he shouted to himself._ Maybe I could've- Maybe I could've convinced him to stop! Or maybe I couldn't've... Maybe I... Ugh..._

Scott put his hands to his face, both frustrated and grief-stricken by the loss of his "friend". In fact, he almost seemed ready to cry. That is, until...

"...What're you doing?"

Scott flinched from the voice, quickly removing his hands from his face. If he had any more space with which to back up, he'd surely be utilizing it right now, because...

Toy Bonnie had gotten up.

Finding nothing else with which to defend himself, Scott held up the fragments of the phone dock in front of his face as the animatronic slowly approached him. He must've been so caught up in his own self-pity that he didn't notice the bot getting up! And now, now, he'll experience a replay of before! Only this time, he won't have anything to defend himself with!

Scott closed his eyes and tensed up as he felt Toy Bonnie grasp his arms. He whimpered, fully expecting the feeling of being pulled toward the door. Then, being dragged across the floor. Then, finally, being put into a _mascot suit._ ...Even though he's fairly sure he doesn't own any suits.

Regardless, all he felt was the animatronic shaking his arms.

"Hey, pal! I asked you a question! Are you okay? Y'seem _really_ shaken! What happened?!"

Now, Scott was confused. _Very_ confused. He slowly unbolted his eyelids, gazing at the metal-plastic rabbit that he was fighting only a few moments ago. Now, that very same metal-plastic rabbit was... asking if he was alright?

_"...Wh-... What h-happened?...", _Scott weakly repeated. He was baffled, scared, and most of all – _tired._

"Yeah, what happened? You look like you've been through a _lot!_", Toy Bonnie observed, turning a bit. He noted the shattered phone dock as well as the indent on the wall from where he had hit it, before turning back to Scott. "Say, why don't we get to somewhere safer? It looks like a twister hit this place!", he said, letting go of one of Scott's arms as he attempted to pull him towards the door. This time, however, Scott quickly pulled himself away from the bot.

_"N-No!", _Scott exclaimed, regaining his place near the wall. He puts up his trembling hands, signaling for Toy Bonnie to stay away. "I-I mean... N-No. I-I'm... fine. ...D-... Don't you _remember_ what happened?", he shakily asked. Toy Bonnie innocently shook his head.

"D-Did I do something?", the animatronic inquired.

_"Y-Yes! Yes, you- You did. Ugh, gimme a sec...", _Scott replied, putting his fingers to his temples. All of this was giving him a headache... After a few moments, he explained to Toy Bonnie everything that had happened up to that point. The banging, Scott's initial fear of robbery, and everything that happened afterward.

Toy Bonnie leaned just the slightest bit closer, interested, as he listened to the whole thing. Now that Scott had mentioned it, he actually did remember some of what happened... Though, he began to feel especially guilty as Scott reached the end of his explanation.

_"Oh, I see...",_ he simply said, looking down slightly.

_"Yeah..._", Scott replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"...Th-Though – I don't think I was trying to hurt you or anything! I was just trying to figure out, well, what was going on! At least – I was _trying_ to, but then I saw your face, and... And everything sort'a went black for me!", Toy Bonnie hurriedly explained as he began to remember more and more of what happened. "A-And I don't think my voicebox was working either! The only thing that would come out was some weird, uh, static or something!"

_"...Hmm...",_ Scott hummed both in thought, and in an effort to suppress a yawn. He wondered whether his acts of self-defense had something to do with Toy Bonnie's sudden change of heart. Before the 'Dock-Shield-Bashening of 1997', Toy Bonnie was a completely different bot! But now... _"...wonder if that's got anything to do with it...", _he thought outloud, looking down at the remnants of the phone dock. ...A phone dock he'd have to replace tomorrow...

"Wonder if what's got anything to do with it?", asked Toy Bonnie, head tilted.

"N-Nothing. Say, I'm gonna get some sleep. Are you alright with that? My night wasn't exactly the most, uh, peaceful, y'know?", replied Scott. He was way too tired to try and wrap his head around _any_ of this right now... Toy Bonnie nodded.

"Okay, sure!", answered the animatronic.

And that was Scott's cue to completely let go. After giving a weak thumbs up, he took one step toward the bed and fell onto it as he lost all consciousness.

_ "W-Wait! You still have to tell me-!..." _Toy Bonnie exclaimed, reaching out a hand toward Scott. The man was already snoring, however, even before his face hit the covers. Disappointed, Toy Bonnie retracted his hand. He'd just have to ask tomorrow! That is, if he can find time between his shows to talk to Scott! Though, he wasn't even _sure_ if he'd have shows tomorrow. For that matter, he wasn't even sure if this place was even a pizzeria! ...Plus, wasn't the pizzeria doomed to close down at one point?

_Guess I've got all night to think about it!_, Toy Bonnie thought as he looked down at Scott's heavily snoring form. Fully content with that idea, the animatronic turned and headed out the bedroom door.

He wondered if this place had a nightguard as well.

**A/N: And, third chapter! Finally! I guess I don't have much to say this time around, aside from the fact that I hope this chapter and all subsequent ones are holding up to the quality of the first one! Also, the other toys'll finally make their appearances in the next chapter! So, huzzah!**

**Also, I've noticed some formatting errors with how Chapter 2 was divided. They should be fixed now!**


	4. The Lie of '97

It was almost noon by the time Scott had woken up. He sat up in his bed and put one of his hands to the side of his head, instantly coming on with a headache. Last night... Last night was a _drain._ Last night, before all of... _'that'_ happened, he had made sure to turn off his alarm clock so he could get the maximum amount of sleep. I mean, it _was _Friday night after all, so why not? However, that...

That didn't really work, as you can see.

Still halfway-asleep, Scott dragged himself out of bed. He dragged his feet as he made his way toward the bedroom door, ignoring his room's condition. Just another thing he had to fix later... He was pretty glad he had a whole bunch'a coffee downstairs, though. All he needed to do was drink some of that, and he'd be ready to deal with whatever the world had in store! But to do _that_, all he had to do was to get down there. Just had to get down there and brew up a nice... frothy... cupp'a-

"Mornin', pal!"

Scott jumped at the voice and grabbed both sides of the doorway, freezing in place. He hadn't been awoke for a whole two minutes, and now he's hearing _voices?_ He looked left in an effort to find the voice's owner. Then, he looked right.

_ Oh._

Toy Bonnie was standing a few feet away from Scott, clutching his guitar happily. When Scott had finally looked in his direction, the animatronic waved.

"...O-Oh, uh... Morning, Bonnie," Scott said, beginning to calm back down. Despite the fact that the animatron looked significantly less creepy during the day, Scott couldn't shake the memories of the previous night. "I... I see you've found your guitar," Scott added, glancing at the aforementioned object. A small part of him wondered how the bot managed to find it in the first place. He thought he stowed it deep in the basement. Toy Bonnie nodded in reply.

"Uhuh! It took me almost all night, but I _found it!"_, the bunny said, holding it up in triumph. "You wouldn't believe where it was, either! I found it in a box in some dark, kinda spooky lookin' room down some stairs! Th'box also had some weird, like... _parts_ in it too. Like, animatronic parts... You would'a thought the staff'd make my guitar easier to find..." Toy Bonnie's voice drifted off a bit as he put his hand to his chin, pondering something. "...S-Say, speaking of animatronics, could I ask you somethin'?"

Scott nearly jumped at the question. He had been spacing out in all the time it took for Toy Bonnie to speak, and had only come back to focus just now. Being tired does that to you. Plus, there was that weird feeling you get when you start to hold a conversation with a robot...

What, don't you get that feeling too?

"Oh, yeah, sure. C'mon, you can ask while we walk," Scott replied before motioning for Toy Bonnie to follow him as he began to walk down the stairs.

"Well, firstly... When are the others supposed to come on?", Toy Bonnie began. "I noticed that while I've been up all night, the others were... Well - deactivated!", he explained. "What's with that?"

"Well, that's simple," Scott said as the two reached the bottom of the stairs. "I haven't turned them on yet." They turned, heading into the kitchen. Once there, Scott got to work on brewing his much-needed drink. Toy Bonnie, meanwhile, stopped to take a look around the room, processing Scott's reply. He soon returned his gaze to Scott, head tilted.

"But why not?"

Scott shrugged as he focused on his coffee maker, trying to get it to work. "Haven't had the chance to."

"...I guess that makes sense...," Toy Bonnie uncertainly replied after a bit of thinking. Maybe this pizzeria had only recently opened! "Oh – I just realized! I haven't asked your name yet! It's- It's Scott, right?"

Scott paused, then looked at Toy Bonnie. "How'd you know?", he inquired, brow arched. Toy Bonnie shuffled a little, seeming a tad bashful.

"I heard you talking to yourself last night...," he finally said.

Scott blushed. "...Oh," he said, rubbing the back of his head. He really _should_ stop doing that...

"Yeah... Say, what'cha doin, anyway'?" Toy Bonnie asked, approaching Scott.

"Just makin' some coffee," Scott replied as the animatronic peered over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>And so, Scott got to live his lifelong dream for the better part of an hour. The awkwardness of the previous situations faded away as he got to speak to his favorite character about various miscellaneous things. Once the coffee was done, Scott drank as he watched Toy Bonnie practice playing his guitar. In contrast to last night, today was definitely much calmer and more enjoyable. That is, until Toy Bonnie asked...<p>

"Hey, when do we open?"

Scott nearly choked on his coffee. He quickly swallowed what was in his mouth and sputtered. After a while of casual conversation, the question had come so suddenly, and he wasn't quite sure how to answer it. On one hand, he could simply go...

'We don't open. It's been ten years since the actual pizzeria closed and now, you live in my house. The children you used to perform for are all in college or grown up, and have probably forgotten about you.'

Wouldn't work, would it? The poor bot would most likely be shocked and, well, _depressed. _So, instead...

"U-Uhh... Soon," He vaguely replied, before taking one last sip of his cupp'a joe. Satisfied with that answer, Toy Bonnie beamed.

"Great! You know, it feels like I haven't performed in _ages._ Say, you should probably get the others turned on too. Can't have them lazing around while I do all the work, y'know! Heheh!", the animatronic said jovially, before turning around. "While you do that, I'm gonna have another look around. Gotta make sure I know my way around this place!"

Scott nodded in acknowledgment, and Bonnie left. After putting his coffee mug in the sink, Scott got to work on the other Toys. He had unscrewed the backs of the remaining three's heads and made a great effort in removing their 'FacRec' Chips.

_He wished he saw Toy Bonnie's chip when he was finagling with the bot's head last night..._

Regardless - After making sure that Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were switched on, and allowing them time to actually boot up, Scott had gone and carried the mangled Toy Foxy into the basement. ...With much difficulty, concerning her weight. He had aimed to sort _her_ out later. When he had come back upstairs, Toy Freddy (Let's just call him Freddy from now on, for simplicity) and Toy Chica (Ditto) were already up and about.

_ "...-isn't the pizzeria," _Freddy said. Scott only managed to catch the end of his sentence.

_"Yeah, I know... You don't think we got... well, scrapped, do you?", _the other inquired. The first bot shook his head before replying.

_"We couldn't've. If we were, we'd be in a warehouse or... or a junkyard. We wouldn't be here, would we?", _Freddy seemed to think it over for a moment, before responding.

_"Yeah, I guess you're r-..."_

It was at that moment that Scott cleared his throat and awkwardly waved, instantly gathering both bots' attention.

"O-Oh! Hi there!", greeted Freddy, waving in a rather jerky, robotic way. "Are you the manager here?" Chica gave the bear an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding? He's obviously the technician.", she replied, before looking at Scott. "Right?" Scott opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Freddy.

"He can't be the technician. He doesn't even have a uniform!"

"By that logic, he couldn't be the _manager_, now could he?" Chica snapped back. Realizing his own silliness, Freddy put a hand to his face. Chica triumphantly nodded before looking at Scott once again. "Say, Mr. Technician, how long've we been out? Feels like it's been _years!" _Scott gulped. He felt like he was _this_ close to being found out. It would only be a matter of time...

"U-Uhh, n-not that long. J-Just a few months, actually," he lied. Freddy grinned. "Well, that's a relief! Though, why did we have to be relocated _here?"_ he inquired, turning and looking out the window. "This feels less like a pizzeria and more like, say, a house..."

Scott gulped. _Again._ The longer this went on, the more he regretted not coming clean. He adjusted his collar, looking around a bit, and prepared to speak. It was now or never, and he'd rather go with the 'now'. Or, he _would've _went with the 'now', if it weren't for...

"Chica! Freddy! _Heeeeey!"_

Bonnie bounded down the stairs, nearly stumbling as he did so, and quickly wrapped Freddy in a nice, tight robo-hug. He wished he could hug Chica too, but his arms aren't long enough!

"It's been so long since I've seen you two powered on! At least, I think it's been a while! Maybe it hasn't! Oh, who cares?! I'm just glad we're aaaall together again!", he exclaimed. Freddy gently, yet firmly pushed the bunny away before exchanging an uncertain look with Chica, who shrugged.

"I'm... _very_ confused," the bear finally said. Bonnie grinned.

"Don't worry 'bout that! I'll tell you everything while I show you around! C'mon!", he exclaimed, eagerly pulling the arms of both bots. Reluctantly, they followed.

As the three left, he sighed and let his shoulders fall.

_Well, that happened..._, he thought.

There was absolutely no way he was gonna keep that rabbit, let alone all four, convinced that his house was a pizza parlor. It barely looked the part! He should've told them the truth when he had the chance...

But, let's not mind that now. Being ever the optimist, he figured that perhaps he could tell them later! Turning around, he made his way back down the stairs. At the bottom would be a single, dim light illuminating the mangled Toy Foxy as well as toolbox on the floor Next to both objects would be a much larger box, filled with various animatronic parts – things such as spare facemasks and panels.

Scott had a fox to fix.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Bonnie had given the other two bots a tour around the house. Occasionally, Chica would ask questions such as...<p>

_"Why's the Kid's Cove sign mounted on the wall like that?"_

To which Bonnie would shrug in response. More often, however, Chica would call him out when he'd visit rooms that he had already shown. In fact, as the tour dragged on, that's all it became! It seemed as if, in his excitement, Bonnie forgot which rooms he had shown and which he hadn't. Much to Chica's chagrin.

Freddy, however, didn't care all that much. In contrast to Bonnie's and Chica's passionate feelings of excitement and frustration respectively, Freddy just felt... content. He felt that he and the others were given another chance. A weird, new pizzeria to roam around in, new kids to entertain and play with. They were all given...

_ A new start._

Freddy looked about as he followed the other two bots, silently enjoying his new surroundings. He soon slowed his pace as he came across a window, and took a moment to stop and look outside. He could make out so, so many lights nearby and in the distance. The lights of cars, buildings, and airplanes. The animatron let his artificial mind wander as he observed these strange things as they contrasted with the dark night sky. His gaze drifted up slightly as he saw something especially fascinating!

It was a large airship, lazily drifting above and in the distance. On its side was an electronic sign, displaying in yellow letters what he could infer was an advertisement. The bear squinted as he read what the marvelous blimp had to say.

**'Celebrate the season of love at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! 50% discounts from Friday 14****th**** to Sunday 16****th**** 1997!'**

_** '1997!'**_

**A/N: Well. That doesn't seem good, duzzit? Alsotitledropayyyy Also-Also, ****_wow!_ Over 1200 views, and so many favorites/follows! You guys're great! As usual, make sure to leave a review if y'like the story, and want to tell me how I can make it more enjoyable! _Orifit'sterribleandyoucantellmehowIcanmakeithalf-decent._**

** Regardless, have a good one, and I'll see y'all next time!**


	5. The Rebuild & The Runaway

**Benjamin Storm-OC: That actually was when they (rather, Freddy) first began to realize it. The rest of it is, as ju can see, below!**

** Guest: Thankies!**

* * *

><p>Ever since Freddy had seen that blimp and what it said, it seemed as if he had gone into a <em>frenzy.<em> As far as he knew, it was supposed to be 1987! Or at the very latest, _1988_, going by what Bonnie had told him! They were only out for a few months at maximum, right? Then, why did that thing say '1997'? Surely, it couldn't have been that long! It _couldn't've_ been _ten years!_ Growing increasingly distraught, the bear had begun looking for something – anything – that could prove that it was still the year he thought it was. He dug through boxes and tipped tables over, growing more restless as his efforts proved more and more fruitless. Bonnie and Chica pleaded with the animatronic in their attempts to calm him down, but their words fell on deaf ears.

_"Freddy, what're you-"_

**_Crash!_**

_"What're you doing?! Freddy! S-Stop!"_

This continued until finally, with the entire living room practically trashed, Chica managed to grab Freddy's arm as he entered the kitchen. He blinked as he was forcibly turned around, his eyes meeting Chica's. A few silent moments passed before the chicken-bot hardened her expression, tightening her hold on the other's arm.

"Now...", she began. "You're gonna calm down. _Then,_ you're gonna _calmly_ tell me exactly what's got you so riled up," she said with a certain hardness to her voice. "Got that?" Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Y-Yeah! What's got you acting so strange, big guy?" he asked, holding his guitar as securely as ever.

Freddy silently stared at Chica, then at Bonnie. His processor was still moving at a mile-a-minute, and he was too... Well, _confused_ to immediately respond. It was supposed to be _1987. '_**_87. _**Not **_'97._** How could this _be? _It's not as if...

...Scott lied...

_"Hey!"_, Chica exclaimed, grabbing Freddy's other arm and shaking both of the bear's appendages. "I'm talkin' to you! Pay attention!"

Freddy still hadn't responded as his gaze drifted across the room. He struggled to process what was happening, what was being implied by what he saw. He didn't want to believe it. He simply _didn't._ Scott couldn't have lied to them so blatantly! He was the manager! ...Wasn't he? Those few additional moments of complete silence were broken by the whirring of the motors in the bear's shoulder as he raised his arm. Chica and Bonnie turned as Freddy pointed at something on the far side of the kitchen. It was a calendar.

Curious, Bonnie approached the thing on the wall. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it before. He's toured this house at least three times! He tilted his head as he looked the thing over, but completely froze as he noticed the number that was written on the face of it.

_"1997..."_

"Nineteen ninety-... _what?_", Chica asked, lessening her grip on Freddy's arms. Bonnie motioned for the two to approach. Chica complied, but Freddy simply stayed where he was. He leaned back, letting himself rest on the kitchen wall.

"L-Look!", Bonnie said shakily, pointing at the calendar. Chica eyed the thing curiously, her eyes widening as she made the connection.

"...Oh- _Oh dear..._"

She backed away from the calendar, her beak open in a sort of gaping expression. If Scott lied about the year by such a huge margin, who's to say that he didn't lie about everything else? Who's to say that this was even a pizzeria? When she thought about it - New location or not, this place should've at least _looked_ like a pizzeria. And from what she remembered of the old location, this place did _not _look like at all like that!

"...Fr-Freddy...", Chica began as Bonnie continued to stare at the calendar. "Wh-What do we do about this?"

Freddy had put his hands over his eyes as he attempted to sort himself out. Scott lied. He wasn't the manager. He wasn't _anyone_. This wasn't the pizzeria. Logically, then, their objective should be to get back to the quickly uncovered his eyes and grinned with a newfound sense of confidence and purpose. Of course! It all made sense! Obviously, everyone would be waiting for them there! Adjusting his hat, then his bowtie, he simply replied,

"We get back to where we belong."

* * *

><p>Scott, meanwhile, had spent all this time getting the Mangle... un-mangled. He softly bobbed his head to the beat in his headphones as he worked. He screwed some bolts and unscrewed others. He cleaned and buffed some costume panels so they could regain the sheen they lost all those years ago. Overall, it was a very lengthy, yet enjoyable process!<p>

And, finally, it was done!

Scott stood up, pressing the pause button on his MP3 Player and taking off his headphones as he gazed down at his work.

The Mangle- Well, Toy Foxy (Or, simply _Foxy_) sat in front of him, still deactivated. A wire or two still protruded from the gaps between her suit panels in her head and legs, and one of her arms still had a faded tinge of blue from its former use as one of Bonnie's spares. It wasn't perfect, but... Well, it worked.

Scott sighed as he prepared to finally turn the animatronic on. He sincerely hoped that the bot worked, considering he knew almost _nothing_ about how to build one. Plus, there was a mistake he made earlier with the others...

And he wanted to rectify it, starting with this one.

Scott walked behind the robotic fox and flipped the switch in the back of her head, before reattaching the rear panel. He quickly ran back round to the front of her as she shuddered and shook, slowly activating. Finally, with a low _'whirrrrrr...'_, her head raised slightly. The bot looked left, then right, scanning the room she was in. She kept silent for the time being, unsure of the situation. Was this what it was like to be scrapped? She instinctively began to bend some of her fingers in anxiety before realizing that they-

They were attached to... an actual arm! Not just a winding mess of limbs, a real _arm!_ Her lower jaw lurched open in surprise as she realized this. She looked down at her body, her actual _body_, her eyes brightening. She bent her fingers into fists, slowly moving her arms. She then bent her legs as she attempted to get up. Maybe she _wasn't _being scrapped! Maybe this was a brand new-...

"U-Uh, hey! Hey there!"

Foxy quickly halted her efforts as she heard a voice. She slowly looked upwards, her gaze soon coming across a figure that was standing in front of her. It took her old, disused eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light of the basement, but she soon made out the silhouette of a person.

_"...Wh-Whoooo-ooo-oooo-_ooo are y-y-y-y-you?"

Foxy hadn't noticed the odd person before, but it seemed as if he had been standing there for a while. Maybe she was so caught up in her new body that she hadn't noticed him! And, whoever had fixed her musn't have gotten to her voicebox yet. It sounds as grainy as a wheat farm! And it's all choppy too...

"I'm... I'm Scott," the man, Scott, replied.

"Ar-Ar-Are you the ma-a-a-a-anager? O-Or the techni-"

"No. No... I'm none of those," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he remembered a similar scene from earlier. Foxy simply stared, waiting for the man to elaborate.

"...As a matter of fact, this... This isn't even a pizzeria. This is my basement. You see, you live at my house. You all do. You, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie." With those last words, Foxy quickly reacted.

"Fr-Freddy a-a-and the others! Wh-Where are they?!", she rapidly asked, resuming her efforts to stand.

"They're, well, they're upstairs. But- I'm too ashamed to see them right now...", Scott said. "I... k-kinda lied to them. _Pretty bad_, too... You see, it's, uh... It's been... It's been ten years since you guys've been l-last activated and... And I figured that, if I told them, they'd go crazy or something! A-And, well, I'm beginning to regret that whole thing... Especially considering you, well, you didn't _reaaaaaahoooly crap!"_

While Scott had been trying to break the truth, he buried his face in his hands in shame. Scott was never one to lie like he did before. In fact, that may have very well been one of the worst he's ever told. Especially when it was told to the bots he had hoped to befriend. However, as he was talking, he hadn't noticed the toy fox finally managing to get up. When he finally removed his face from his hands, the animatronic was standing over the man, gazing down at him with those vacant, plastic eyes and those sharp, _sharp_ teeth...

He screamed and flipped backwards in his chair at the sight, landing on the floor with a thud. He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands...

"A-A-Are you o-okay?", Foxy asked as she leaned over slightly.

"Yeah, I... Ugh...", Scott replied as he thought about trying to get up. He quickly gave up on that venture, however. To him, just laying there didn't seem all that bad at that point. "Just... remind me to get you patched up further later...", he said in a slightly frustrated manner. Why was telling the truth so _difficult?_

"...T-Ten years?", Foxy asked a short moment later, head tilted over slightly.

Scott slowly nodded. "Yeah... Y-You guys were sold to a junkyard and you sat there for about a decade before... Well, before I bought'cha. So, now you live here."

Foxy stood still and silent, thinking over what Scott had told her. Though – She wasn't sure _what_ to think of it. It was all so jarring, being shut down at one point then being reactivated years upon years later in what you've just been informed is completely different place.

Especially when it's your own fault...

"Ca-Can I see the others?", she finally asked as Scott got up and dusted himself off.

"O-Oh, sure, follow me," Scott replied as he turned and prepared to make his way up the stairs. "...Wait – Do you need any help getting up these stairs?" he asked, looking back at Foxy. "I know it's been a while since you've, well, actually used _legs _and stuff. Pro'lly not quite used to the whole thing yet, right?"

Toy Foxy silently looked down at her feet, then up the stairs. Those long, steep stairs... She slowly nodded, imagining what would happen if she were to fall.

Scott smiled. "Right. Well, just grab my hand and I'll help you up," he said, holding out his hand toward the animatron.

* * *

><p>It took a long time, and a lot of struggle, but the two had finally arrived at the top of the stairs. Even with Scott's assistance, Toy Foxy had nearly fallen multiple times, almost pulling Scott down with her. But, finally, they had reached the top! And...<p>

_"...What the heck happened?!"_, Scott exclaimed as he looked over his living room, his very, very _trashed _living room, as Foxy took a moment to rest. Papers were everywhere, misplaced drawers were on the floor, and even his _vase_ was on the floor!

Fortunately, it wasn't broken.

...However, Scott noticed something quite _un_fortunate.

_The front door was open._

**A/N: Very sorry for taking so long on this one! Been experiencing a little bit of writer's block... Like, I have the entire plot of this fic planned out, but... Art's been taking over my souuuul. Like, seriously, check my tumblr! I linked it in my profile!**

**Anyway, I'll see you all next time! ...Hopefully soon!**


	6. On The Outside

Freddy and his merry gang of robotic individuals had been wandering around town for the past half hour. Aside from the mechanical whirring of their joints and the clanking of their feet against the sidewalk, everything was quite quiet. The animatronics passed under streetlight after streetlight as they continued on toward the pizzeria from which they were separated for all these years. However, judging from the fact that the group had passed under these particular lights at least three times in the past thirty minutes, they...

...They had no idea where they were going.

Freddy knew this. He didn't know if the others knew, but _he_ definitely knew. He didn't have the slightest idea as to where their pizzeria was. Heck, he's never even been _outside_ of the pizza until after...

..._Well..._

...He's never been _activated_ outside of the pizzeria until only recently! And by that dirty, no-good liar _Scott _nonetheless. That guy had some nerve, taking them from their home and putting them in his huge house under the guise that it was a new pizzeria! What a farce that was! And it looked like it was full'a stuff _stolen_ from the old pizzeria too, now that the bear thought back on it!

Regardless, that was then. This was _now._ And right now...

"...I-It's occurred to me that I have no idea where our home is," Freddy said as he abruptly halted. Bonnie, being inattentive as to where _he_ was going, ran straight into the back of the bear as Chica walked up alongside him.

"Wha'd'you mean, 'you have no idea where our home is'?", she asked, frustrated. "You're supposed to be the leader! Y'gotta know where _everything_ is!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

"W-Well, I mean just that! I don't know where the pizzeria is! I _thought_ I knew, but- I guess I didn't!" Freddy replied, putting his hands up in defense. Chica stared in disbelief before face-palming. She then flinched in surprise as her beak detached from her face from the shock and fell to the ground with a clatter. She gave an exasperated, white-noise-like sigh and bent over to pick it up.

"...Well, what do we do, _boss?_" she asked as she tried to reattach her much-needed component to her face. Freddy tried to speak up. However - Bonnie, who had finally removed himself from the bear's back, spoke up first.

"Why don't we ask that guy over there?", he jovially inquired, pointing at a shape not too far away from the group.

* * *

><p>Mark had been waiting at this bus-stop for heaven knows how long. He had just gotten off of a particularly late shift at work and, as a result, was absolutely <em>tired.<em> But, of course, the bus _had_ to run late tonight. Mark checked his watch, frowning at the time listed.

..._12:05 AM..._

Mark shivered and clutched the sleeves of his coat as a gust of wind blew by him. Oh, he would absolutely _kill_ for a warm cup of cocoa right about now... And some sugar, and with those little marshmallows too... _Mmm..._

_ "Hi there!", _resounded a voice nearby, throwing Mark straight from his Cocoa-Dream. The man groaned and turned, expecting to see, possibly, perhaps another _person._ However, what he got was... different, to say the least.

Before him were three people – at least, he_ thought _they were people – all in animal costumes. The first was a bear in a top hat. The next, a blue rabbit carrying a guitar. And the last, some sort of chicken-like thing with... bikini-pants?

Mark blinked, making sure that he was seeing that last thing clearly. That wasn't something he was gonna forget any time soon...

"Say, pal, do you know where 'Freddy Fazbear Pizza' is?", asked one of them.

"Yeah, we need'a get there, like, _pronto!_ Considerin' it's our home and all!", added another.

Mark rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to make sure that his peepers weren't playing tricks on him. He stared at his visitors, before quietly asking,

_ "...What?"_

"I said, 'do you know where Freddy Fazbear Pizza is'?_"_, repeated the bear, leaning forward slightly so that the man could hear him better. "It's our home and, well, we'd _really _appreciate it if you'd help us get there," he said, holding his tophat respectfully.

"Yeah! We gotta get back there before dawn, or else all the children're gonna be sad 'cause they won't know where we are!", interjected the genuinely worried rabbit.

Mark continued to stare, trying to make sense of the situation he found himself in. This was getting a little too weird for his liking. The guy had never heard of "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" before, and he wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to know about it now thanks to these three. At this point, he wasn't sure if they were even _people_ anymore. The gaps in their suits revealed wiring and bars of metal, and... who in their right mind would wear an animal suit seemingly made of plastic? In this weather?

"...Uhh, listen, I don't know what's happening here, but... _I-Ineedtogo,"_ Mark said as he backed away, before turning and breaking into a sprint. Forget about waiting the bus. He'd rather _run_ home.

* * *

><p>The trio watched as the man ran away. Bonnie reached out his hand in concern as the man tripped, but Freddy grabbed the rabbit's arm, discouraging him from helping as Mark got up and continued to run.<p>

"...Well, _that _went nowhere,_"_ Chica finally commented.

"You're tellin' me...", Freddy replied, looking down slightly. He was beginning to wonder if coming out here was a mistake.

Detecting his friend's sadness, Bonnie gave Freddy a reassuring pat on the back.

"Oh, don't worry about it, boss!", the bunny said in his usual, happy tone. "We'll find our home soon! I'm sure of it! Isn't that right, Chica?" he asked, looking over at the aforementioned animatronic.

Chica shrugged, looking away slightly.

"Ehh..."

"I said, _'isn't that riiiight?'_" Bonnie repeated, craning his neck toward the bird.

"Yeah, sure, I-I guess," Chica replied a little begrudgingly, crossing her arms.

"See, boss? Everything'll be fine! Now, let's get going, huh? We're burning moonlight!"

Freddy smiled, looking down at Bonnie. He really appreciated the bot's words of reassurance. Adjusting his tophat slightly, and with newfound confidence, he took a brave step forward.

_"Right."_

And so, the three continued to walk. As they walked, the three began to look at their surroundings. That blimp from before had long removed itself from the night sky, allowing the three to gaze upon that big bluish-black thing's true panoramic beauty.

"Hey, that constellation looks like my guitar!", exclaimed Bonnie, pointing toward the sky. Chica tilted her head as she looked up.

"...I don't see it," she said.

"Well, _that_ one looks like my hat!" said Freddy happily.

"Haha, yeah, it does!", replied Bonnie before looking at Chica.

"What do _you_ see, Chica?" asked the bunny.

"I just see a bunch'a stars..." she said quietly, her arms still crossed as she looked straight ahead.

"C'moooon, _surely_ you see _something!_", Bonnie said. Looking up once again, the chicken adjusted the zoom of her optics, trying to find something of note. In the end, she shrugged.

"I-I guess I see... my cupcake?", Chica offered. Really, she didn't see anything interesting up there. Heck, she just wanted to get home...

"Oh, haha! Yeah! I can see that too!", Bonnie replied, grinning. His grin soon faded a little as his friend sighed. "...Though, I've noticed you haven't been feeling all too happy lately... What's wrong, pal?" he asked, pulling Chica closer.

"Oh, Bonnie, it's just that... I wanna get home, y'know? I'm sure all of this is really, well, _entertaining_ you 'n all, but I'm just focused on getting back. I mean, it's been _ten _years. I really hope the kids still remember me. If they're even still kids..." she replied, looking down slightly. She felt that that was a legitimate reason for her attitude this whole night. She just wanted to return to a sense of normality, something that was shattered ever since that day in 1987. She wanted to return to her old routine of activating every morning, wandering about and doing things for the children's enjoyment. This was why Freddy's next declaration would quickly lift her mood.

_"We're here!"_

_ "Well,_ ask and you shall receive, haha!", Bonnie exclaimed gleefully as he ran ahead of his friend, stopping next to Freddy.

"This... This is it?", Chica asked as she joined the other two as they looked up at the building before them.

It was a relatively small structure, being primarily constructed of cement with a mostly glass front. It had a shingled, dark red roof, adorned with one large sign.

_**'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria', **_it said, with four animal characters posing in different places around the bubbly text.

"I'd say so!", Freddy exclaimed proudly, his hands on his hips. "Place doesn't seem to've changed a bit either!"

"...A-Are you sure about that, Freddy?", Chica asked as she gazed up at the sign. The first things she had noticed were the characters depicted. Bonnie was purple, Foxy was _red _and dressed like a pirate, and Chica herself was... _fat? _The only thing that seemed to've stayed the same was Freddy being brown and having a microphone! Another thing she noticed was the fact that the sign, like the rest of the building, seemed a bit dingy and dirtied. The pizzeria she remembered was always clean and well-maintained!

"Oh, sure I'm sure!", Freddy replied. "Now, let's get in there and regain our place as the mascots of this wonderful establishment!", he happily shouted as he put his hand to the door's handle and pushed. He stopped and stared for a moment as the door didn't move. He then pulled. When it once again didn't budge, he let go of the door and put a hand to his chin.

"...Well, this is weird," he commented quietly. Bonnie approached the door next, squinted for a moment, then noticed a sign hung on the other side.

_"Sorry, we're... closed?"_ he uncertainly read aloud. "Well, that's not good!", he said. Freddy shook his head in agreement.

"No, it isn't... But, it _does_ make sense, I guess! Say, why don't you two try the back door while I try 'n see if I can get this thing to open?", he asked. Bonnie nodded, then saluted.

"Yes, sir! C'mon, Chica!", he said, beckoning for the other animatron to follow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few moments later...<strong>_

"...This door doesn't seem to wanna budge either!", Bonnie said as he and Chica gazed upon the obstacle before them.

"...There must be a key around he-" Chica began, but was swiftly cut-off by the other bot.

"C'mon, Mr. Door! You gotta open for us! We _gotta_ get back to our positions before dawn! I mean, what good is getting home if you're sitting outside all night?"

_ "Bonnie,_ I don't think the door can understand you...", Chica said, crossing her arms again. "It's an inanimate object."

Bonnie quickly turned around, facing Chica with a genuinely insulted expression. He opened his mouth to ask that, if inanimate objects can't understand robots, then how could he talk to his guitar. However, an unfamilar voice would keep that thought from coming out.

_**"Hey!"**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Chica ran as fast as they could, stopping at the corner of the building. The two bots peeked around the corner, gasping inaudibly at what they saw.<p>

Someone was grabbing Freddy by the arm, seeming to try and pull the confused bear away from the door.

"Wha'd'you think you're doing, trying to break in here?! And what's with the suit? You some kind'a roleplayer?!", the mysterious person asked with a gruff, middle-aged voice.

"Wh-What? S-Sir, I assure you, I _live_ here! My name is Freddy Fazbear, and-"

"Cut the crap! See, I _know_ your type, pal. You folks're always tryin' to break in here t'do God knows what! But, see, I _gotcha_ this time. Now, where's your friends? You pro'lly got someone dressin' up as the chicken, fox, 'n rabbit, yeah?"

As the bewildered Freddy tried to sputter up a response, Chica and Bonnie looked at each other. Both knew that they had to do something, and Chica had just the plan. She moved her fingers in a twirling motion, then a clipping motion. Bonnie simply stared, confused. Frowning, Chica repeated the motion, this time a bit faster. She sighed and put her hand to her face as she was met with the same response.

"...Just go around to the other side and distract the guy, Bonnie," she whispered, annoyed.

"Ohhh... Okay then," the bunny enthusiastically whispered back, before moving to do just that. Soon, Bonnie would appear on the other side of the building, flailing his arms about.

_ "Hellooooo!", _he exclaimed, immediately gathering the man's attention. "I'm a rabbit! Look at me!"

"What the- _Hey!_", the man shouted, first looking at Bonnie, then at the fleeing Chica and Freddy.

"Get back h- _Oof!_", he shouted, grabbing his baton before immediately dropping it as Bonnie ran into the back of him.

"Oh- _Sorry, sir!", _the bunny shouted as he got off of the man. The man's dropped baton grabbed the animatron's attention, and he picked it up.

"_Ooh, _what's this?", Bonnie asked, twirling the thing in his hands. His vision also drifted to the side a bit as he noticed two small, glowing pinprick lights inside the building.

_"Freddy?..."_, he whispered to himself.

_"C'mon, Bonnie, let's go!"_, called Chica from a few yards away.

"Oh, right! Sorry!", replied the rabbit, quickly bolting so's to catch up with the rest. The man soon got up as well, chasing after the trio.

_"Stop! Police!"_

**A/N: Whoo, what a doozy! Finally got this written down! Again, sorry for taking so long! To make up for it, I **_**should**_** have the next chapter uploaded tomorrow night or a little after that! Got a lot of it written up as I was writing this one, you see. xP Also, **_**wow! **_**4,000 views! (Actually 23 views away from it, but y'know!) That's mental, guys! I really didn't expect this kind of reception when I was making the introduction. :P Next chapter should have some Scott & Foxy stuff, so keep an eye out for that!**

_**Until next time!**_


	7. The Search

Scott, meanwhile, was worried. Really, _really _worried. As he walked, he swung his flashlight left, then right, growing more and more anxious as it illuminated nothing but the bushes that lined the side of the sidewalk to the left, and the road to the right.

_"Freeeddyyyyy! Boooonniiiee! Chicaaaa!",_ he called. He listened and waited for a moment, before sighing as he received no answer. And, really, why would he? Surely, the three would _hate_ him too much to answer after what he'd done to them...

"M-May-Maybe the-e-e-ey're s-s-somewhere in t-town!", exclaimed a rather worn electronic voice near him. Scott looked back, seeing Foxy walk only a few feet behind him. He was glad that he at least had the fox with him. Moreso, he was glad that he managed to give the old bot the ability to use her own two legs again! Though it was a worrying sight, seeing her occasionally stumble like that...

Just another thing he'd have to fix once this was all over...

"Maybe...", Scott replied quietly. He had already figured that. Though, that _did_ give rise to a worrying thought. What could the bots be up to out there? What sort of trouble have they gotten themselves into? _What kind of fate could've befallen them?_

Foxy, on the other hand, didn't think much about that. She was still processing what was even _occurring _at present as she walked behind the man. She sifted through a mental checklist, trying to outline what she could infer had happened up to this point in the simplest possible way.

_That... 'event' happened._

_She was shut down._

_Much time passed._

_She was rebooted, came to realize that she had a real body instead of the mangled mess she used to beandthenthemansaidsomethingabouttenyearsand**ffxxxshzzzXYYTTTTT-**_

Foxy stumbled again. To say that her mind felt like an absolute _mess_ would be an understatement. It felt like it was everywhere at once. She felt like she couldn't linger too much on anything too logically demanding for too long, or else she'd begin to automatically shut down from the stress on her CPU. It also didn't help that she was struck by a feeling of absolute _bewilderment_ from the situation she found herself in as she mindlessly followed the man in front of her. She felt as if she was suddenly taken out of her old world, and thrust into a brand new one – though, that was partially true. She also wondered where the others were...

_Click._

The animatron blinked as she remembered why she was out here. _How could she forget?_ She began to look around in a rather ponderous and futile attempt at locating her friends. There was mostly nothing of interest – just houses and trees and the like. Basically, normal things you'd find in a small town. However, as her gaze ventured back toward the sidewalk, something further down the way _did_ catch her eye.

"Th-Th-There's someone c-c-c-coming!" the fox suddenly exclaimed.

"I-Is it one of the others?" Scott asked, looking at Foxy. The bot shook her head and pointed.

Brow arched, Scott looked in the direction she was pointing. He squinted at the faraway figure, before realizing that the figure was that of a person. A person that was coming toward him and Foxy, a person that was _running._

Scott stopped, and gestured for Foxy to do the same, as he watched the figure get closer and closer. Scott considered stopping the person, and asking him about the lost bots, but three things stopped him from doing that.

Firstly, asking 'Hey, sir, have you seen three animatronic animals running around here by any chance?' sounds silly. Secondly, if the three hadn't been found out yet, he didn't want to give them away.

...And lastly, the person had already passed the two and was already running into the distance. As Scott mentally facepalmed, he could've sworn he heard the poor soul muttering something about...

_ ...Chickens with panties?_

"...Something tells me they're that way," Scott flatly said, looking in the direction from which the Runner came. He and Foxy exchanged a glance, before walking in that very direction. Scott had a feeling that this was going to be a _really_ long night...

* * *

><p>The next few minutes were rather uneventful, with Scott periodically calling for Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and searching the bushes with his flashlight. Foxy soon joined in as well, calling out for the lost trio in that ragged voice of hers as she walked alongside Scott. This continued on for another few minutes, until Scott decided to break this monotony by asking a question.<p>

"...Say, Foxy," Scott began, looking at the bot in question. "I've been meaning to ask, what's that on your teeth?" he inquired. From the beginning, he had noticed that the fox's teeth had an... _odd_ coloration to say the least. Sure, the other animatrons had rather yellowed or otherwise darkened teeth from years of weathering, which Scott made sure to clean off, but Foxy's was dotted with some odd dark brown specks and blotches... He would have cleaned them off after he finished fixing the bot up, but the rush of finding his house partially _trashed_ and three of the animatronics _missing_ resulted in him forgetting until now.

In response to the question, Foxy's head practically snapped toward Scott, the animatron's face now full of worry.

"Wha-Wha'd'you mean?" Foxy asked, beginning to grow uneasy.

"I-I mean that they've got some weird stuff on 'em. Like, they look a _lot _dirtier than the others' teeth were before I cleaned 'em. I figured it might've just been some especially drastic weathering, but... I'm not really sure. What's the story with 'em?" Scott asked, before wryly grinning. "I mean, call me _crazy,_ but it almost looks like-"

"I-I-It's nothing!", Foxy suddenly exclaimed, covering her mouth. _"N-Nothing!" _Scott stepped away from the animatron, caught off guard by her sudden reaction.

"O-Okay, okay! C-Calm down," Scott said, putting up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to o-offend you or anything," he said, watching as Foxy slowed her pace a little, keeping her mouth covered. Once they approached another streetlight, the animatron grabbed the pole and leaned against it.

"F-Foxy, really! I'm _sorry!"_ Scott exclaimed, growing more worried by Foxy's increasingly distressed nature. He wondered what could've possibly been on her teeth that could've resulted in it being such a sensitive topic to her. Scott cautiously approached the fox, stopping in surprise as she moved round to the other side of the pole. Scott sighed, turning off his flashlight.

"Foxy, c-c'mon. A-At least get outta the street. You might get hit."

Foxy, however, wouldn't budge. She continued to stand behind the pole, staring fearfully at Scott. When he would take a step toward the harried animatron, she could make a motion threatening to take another step back.

And if there's one thing Scott didn't want, it was having the fox step all the way into the road and getting decimated by a car.

...Or a car getting decimated by _her..._

"F-Foxy. _Foxy_, look... I-I'm sorry for asking you about your teeth, okay? I'm sure that it's a real sensitive topic for you, and I guess I should've known that. ...Or somethin'," he said in a fraught attempt to calm the fox down. "...N-Now, can you _please_ get out from behind that pole?" he asked, holding out his hand toward the animatron.

To his surprise, and profound relief, Foxy shakily grabbed his hand. Gently, he pulled the bot out of the street.

And in the nick of time too! A short distance away, sirens could be heard by the two, accompanied by the squealing of tires. A black and white car would speed past the pair, its engine roaring and sirens wailing. It'd speed into the distance, the illumination of its lightbar being seen long after it ventured over the horizon.

"...Huh," Scott idly commented, unsure of what to make of that sight. This neighborhood wasn't usually known for crime...

Just another thing to worry about...

He looked down at Foxy, who had taken the time to hug the man, seeming especially downtrodden by the whole thing.

"H-Hey, it's okay," Scott said, rubbing the animatron's head. He wasn't sure if it did anything to help her, considering he's pretty sure robots can't feel, but he figured it was a good gesture anyway. Besides, he was still taken aback by how... _drastically_ Foxy reacted to his question. He decided that, for now, he'd have to hold that thought off until later.

After all, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"S-Say, are you alright now, Foxy?", Scott asked. The bot in question looked up at the man, and slowly nodded. Scott smiled.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's get goin', shall we?"

And so, they got goin'!

The next half hour was much more calm than before as the two continued to walk along the road. As Scott looked around, he almost felt lucky that it was as late as it was. There was hardly anyone out here! And aside from the guy they saw running, it seemed as though nobody had really noticed anything relating to the bots. And even then, that Runner didn't notice Foxy despite even getting within poking distance of her! All Scott had to do was find those animatrons, and get them home safely...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

"...Steven, you sure you weren't just seeing things? Like, I'm not _doubting_ you or anything, but...", Russell began as he leaned against his patrol car. "...Leary'd be real angry if he found out you called us out here just 'cause of something that turned out to be some hallucination or whatever you had." Horace was a rather stocky policeman, and one of Steven's colleagues back at the station. He and his other colleague, Roy, had been called out to the corner of Temple & 9th, the location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, by Steve. From what they could make out from the cop's screaming over the radio, he'd been robbed by a 'bunch of hooligans in plastic costumes'.

Sounds weird, yeah?

"Horace's got a point. I mean, what you're tellin' us here is sounding _real_ stupid, t'be blunt," Roy commented. "You say you found one of 'em just sitting around out here. Who the hell would be sittin' around in the cold, outside some old pizza joint? Aside from us, I mean," he said.

"Listen, you," Steven said toward Roy in a hardened tone. "I know what happened, considerin' my damned nightstick is _missing_ at the moment." Steven paused, raising his arms a little so's to show his waist, and the space his baton usually is, before continuing. "So don't try and get smart with me. These people in these costumes - they've been screwin' around inside and outside this pizzeria for lord knows how long, vandalizin' the place and doing lord knows what else. And _I _am gonna stop 'em, with _your_ help. Y'understand?", Steven asked, glaring at his two partners. Roy rolled his eyes, and Horace pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling that these late hours were really getting to the poor man...

"Okay, sure, fine," Horace finally replied. "But how're we even gonna _begin_ this little case of yours? We don't know the first thing about how these people operate, or where they're based. Hell, we didn't even know it was that big of a _problem_ until you called us. I mean, _jeez,_ Steven, don't you ever think about these things?", Horace asked, his brow furrowed slightly. Roy, meanwhile, stared wide-eyed at a pair of people who he found were standing only a few feet away.

_ "...Uh, guys?..."_

* * *

><p>Scott and Foxy found themselves in a staring contest with one, then two, then <em>three<em> policemen. When Scott had gotten the idea of heading to the pizzeria, he had expected to find three _robots._ Not this, oh _goodness_ not this!

"...Uhh, this is a... bad time, isn't it?" Scott wryly asked, taking a step back. "...Yeah, this is definitely a bad time_myfriendandIshouldgo._ C-C'mon," he said, grabbing Foxy's arm and making an attempt to walk away from the three policemen.

Foxy, however, was having none of that. As she stared at the trio and their uniforms, she realized that they were, well, _policemen! _And if there's one thing she knows for sure, it's that policemen are great at finding things! Including lost robots! As a result, and with that choppy voice of hers, she managed to crank out a question.

_"Ha-Ha-Have you see-see-seen a rabbit, chicken, or bear a-around here?! The-The-They're my friends and- H-Hmm?"_

"...H-Hah, excuse my friend here!" Scott exclaimed as he grabbed Foxy's snout and held it shut. "She's a real silly sort, don't pay her any attention!"

Unfortunately, the cops paid her _all the attention._ They looked at each other for a moment, baffled, before Steven spoke up. "...Actually, I've been meanin' to ask both of you the same thing. And judgin' by your friend there, I'd say she might at least give us a few clues as to where those delinquents are..." he said with the slightest hint of a grin on his face as he took a step toward Scott and Foxy.

"I-I-I doubt that..." Scott said, taking a step back. Steven took another step toward the two, with the pair responding by taking another step back. Scott didn't like this, not one bit. He couldn't get tangled up with the police _now. _He had bots to find! And judging by what the policeman said, he might not be the only one with that aim in mind. So, he made the only choice available to him at that moment.

He ran.

And for the second time that night, Steven Pulaski exclaimed,

_"Stop! Poliiiice!"_

**A/N: Bwah! Here's that chapter I promised! _I was hoping to finish proofreading it and get it uploaded tonight and I almost failed please forgive meee._ On another note, DeltaV, _the DeltaV,_ is following mah storyyyy! My favorite FNAF fanfiction writerrr! IfeelsohumbledIhopeIdidn'tdisappointyouohwiseone.**

***Ahem***

** Anyway, this story's juuust about wrapped up, believe it or not! We'll see the Lost Trio get to their real "home" in the next chapter! Though, I'm not sure it'll be as lively as they expected it to be... Plus, there's those policemen beginning to muddle things up for Scott and Foxy! Dang cops, what good did they do anything?**

** Anyway, until next time!**


	8. Times Change

**_Hey, surprised to see an A/N up here? I bet you are! Anyway, there's a reason for this._**

**_ Before you get into this chapter, I just want you to know that this is actually a rewrite of the previous version of Chapter 8 that I uploaded earlier this week. I found that the previous version flowed weirdly, was a bit too long, had characters that were __way__ outta... character, and __generally didn't fit with the rest of the story! So, I __heavily__ edited most of it. The major changes come in at the end of the first paragraph down there! So, I hope you enjoy this newer version!_**

**_ And for those who've already read the previous version, and am coming back for this one, I hope you enjoy this version more than the last one! The final part of the old Chapter 8 will come in at the beginning of Chapter 9._**

**_EDIT: And, of course I would forget to add the darned horizontal lines to differentiate between the different sections of the chapter after I copy-paste it over from OpenOffice. 'S fixed now!_**

_**EDIT Numero Dos: Changed the ending a bit, so it's a tad less... "dark". My brain really needs to decide on what tone this fic needs to have and stick with it... I promise, Chapter 9 will be much better! Andlessdisappointingtomepersonally.**_

Things weren't looking all too swell for Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, or Toy Freddy. Between their aimless and seemingly endless wandering, and their newfound trouble with the Law, the nice, _hopeful_ journey that they had embarked upon only a few hours ago had quickly devolved into a drawn out and overall fruitless search for the pizzeria they had so loved. As they slowly walked down yet another quiet sidewalk, illuminated only by the nearby streetlights, Freddy began to voice his thoughts.

"Why did you have us run from that policeman, Chica?" he asked, with a slight edge of confusion in his voice. He didn't understand why the other bot had pulled him away from that pizzeria in such a hurry, or why Bonnie had distracted the cop in the first place. Sure, that particular cop had a weird way of showing it, but policemen were supposed to be helpful! Freddy knew this! After all, it was in his programming! As far as the bear knew, the policeman could've helped the three find their home!

…_Assuming that that wasn't their home just then!_

"Because he didn't seem right! Anyone who's handlin' you like that shouldn't be trusted!" Chica responded matter-of-factly, crossing her arms. "Besides, did'ja see that sign? Whoever was on there was _not_ us."

_And whoever built you as leader should'a been fired..._, she continued. She intended to say it to herself, but she made the mistake of voicing that particular thought aloud. She flinched and put her hand to her beak, hoping that Freddy hadn't heard.

Unfortunately, he did.

"I guess you're ri- Wait, what?",Freddy responded. It took him a moment to register what Chica had said. "What's that supposed to mean?", he asked.

"W-Wha'd'you think it means?", Chica asked, silently regretting what she had done at first. But, the more she thought about it, the righter and more frustrated she felt. To her, all the bear's done is lead them on some aimless journey. A journey to nowhere! It made her think back to the 'old days', when Freddy would always leave the stage last. And out of all four toys, he'd do the least in their efforts to get that endoskeleton!

What kind of leader is that?

"You're a terrible leader, Freddy!", she said outright, scowling the best her plastic face could allow. Freddy was taken aback.

_ "H-How so?",_ the bear asked, frowning.

"Well, for starters, you're the reason we've been wandering out here for the past two hours!", she exclaimed. "You've got no idea where our own _home_ is, so now we've gotta find it! And surprise surprise, we have no idea where to look!"

"None of us've ever even been _outside_ the pizzeria 'till now, Chica! How would any of us know where it is?" Freddy replied. "A-And, keep it down! _People're trying to sleep..."_, he said, whispering the last sentence.

_"Forget about the people!_ What about us?! We're in a completely different place to where we're supposed to be! We're separated from our home, ten years in the future, and worst of all, we've been _lied to!_ By that guy, Scott! Who knows what _he_ was gonna do to us? He had that _weird_ air about 'im! He tried keepin' us in that house of his! He was gonna keep us from where we belong! Heck, he probably still has Fo-"

_**"Chica!",** _Freddy yelled, stopping in his tracks and turning towards Chica. The chicken was rendered completely silent by the bear's outburst and she, as well as Bonnie, stared at their leader blankly. Freddy sighed. He didn't mean to raise his voice...

"Chica... Chica, listen. Forget about Scott, at least for now. I know you're sad and frustrated, but you _need_ to calm down. I promise, we're gonna be home soon. I have a great feeling about where we're going right now, okay? Just... _bear_ with me," he said. Bonnie chuckled at the pun.

"Good one, boss!", the rabbit exclaimed happily.

"Yeah... Yeah, okay..." Chica replied. "Sorry, Freddy," she said, looking down slightly. Freddy smiled, before pulling her and Bonnie into a hug.

"Apology accepted, Chica," he said, before releasing the other two.

"Now, let's get home, alright?" he asked rhetorically, before turning back around, and continuing to walk. Chica nodded in agreement, before following.

_"R-Right!"_

* * *

><p>Bonnie was happy. Though he hated it when his friends argued, he loved it when they made up afterwards. That was why he loved his friends. No matter what happened, he and his friends were inseparable! He, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy! Even though he didn't know where Foxy really was! Maybe she was at the pizzeria, waiting for them! Though, despite all of that, Bonnie couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit...<p>

..._Worried._

He thought back to earlier, when he and the others were at that other pizzeria. He was _sure_ that that was their pizzeria! Their home! He thought that they would all return to the place after they were sure they lost that evil policeman, but it's been quite a while now...

Though, all of that did make him think about what he saw inside of their supposed home...

He saw Freddy when he was at the other pizzeria, this he was sure of! He saw Freddy's face, peering out at him from behind that glass door. He saw Chica too! And even...

Himself?

Bonnie rubbed the back of his head. That couldn't be right. He, Chica, and Freddy were outside of the pizzeria at the time! How could he and the others be inside _and_ outside at the same time?

Not to mention, when he thought about it, they didn't _quite_ look like him _or_ his friends. For one thing, the Bonnie he saw inside the building was purple! The Chica he saw was much chubbier, and didn't have that weird pink panel his friend had! Not to mention the fact that the Freddy he saw was much bigger, and a darker brown than his beloved friend and leader! In fact, they kind'of reminded him of those three he saw in the Parts & Services room all those years ago!

Bonnie looked up slightly, remembering those days. He always felt bad for those poor fellahs in that room... It must've been terrible, being shut up in there all day. They never even got to perform for the children, as far as he knew!

Though, that was probably because of how scary they looked...

Regardless, he always made sure to have Chica unlock the door to the room every night so they could have some time to walk around! Imagine his joy when they even joined in when he and his friends would pursue that endoskeleton every night!

But, wait, why would _they_ be in that pizzeria? It was surprising to see, to say the least! Equally as surprising was their state of repair! They looked absolutely stellar compared to their state back in '87. He almost didn't recognize them until just now! He also wondered where the fourth, the red one, was. If he recalled correctly, his name was Foxy... Kind'a like the _pink_ Foxy, but less... _pink!_

_"Whoever was on that sign was not us...", _he remembered Chica saying.

Bonnie tilted his head slightly, recalling that additional piece of information. Those four, he saw them on the sign on top of the building!

He grinned. Lucky them, being featured on the sign and being allowed to walk around like that! He even saw the purple Bonnie with a nice, red guitar! Almost...

...Almost like his own...

The Chica also had a cupcake!

...Kinda like his friend's...

And the Freddy, he had a microphone...

Just like his leader's...

Bonnie began to worry. From what he remembered, the Parts Gang was, well, just that! The Parts Gang! He didn't like it, but they were only kept in the pizzeria as spare parts! Relics from days gone by!

But then, he saw them in the same positions that he and his friends formerly held! They were on the sign, they had all of their accessories, and it was almost as if...

_ ...He and his friends were replaced..._

Bonnie shook his head a little. Of course that wasn't the case! How silly! Maybe Management simply opened a new location, to compliment the old one! Yeah, that was it! Bonnie nodded to himself, really liking that idea. Though, he was saddened just the slightest bit by one thing...

He wouldn't have the chance to talk to the old Parts Gang anymore, what with them being at a whole different location now!

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, hey! We're <em>here!", <em>Freddy soon exclaimed proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Haha! Alright!", Chica exclaimed happily. Bonnie opened his mouth to voice a similar exclamation of approval, but found himself silenced and enamored by the sight he saw before him.

Compared to the building they were at earlier, this one had a much different style. It was much larger than the other pizzeria, and had a more sloped roof. It was more brightly colored, consisting of a mixture of blues, greens, and browns. It had a large, white sign on top, with balloon-like letters spelling out the establishment's name. And unlike before, the characters on the sign actually looked like Bonnie and his friends!

Though, the actual state of the property left much to be desired...

The parking lot was barren and in disrepair, allowing grasses and weeds to grow between the cracks. The building itself didn't seem much better. Windows were cracked, paint was faded and peeling, and the sign itself was missing quite a few letters...

Worst of all, it was all surrounded by a chainlink fence!

"Hrmm...", Freddy said quietly, putting a hand to his chin. "How're we supposed to get past this? ...And who even put it up?", he quietly asked. Chica shrugged.

"I'onno. Hey, Bonnie, how d'you think we should get over th-..." Chica looked around, realizing that the rabbit was missing. "...Bonnie?"

To Chica's surprise, Bonnie was already running through the parking lot and toward the front door. No fence was going to stop this rabbit! He was home! He was finally, _finally_ home! Who cares about how long it's been? After all, it had only been a decade. Ten years isn't _that_ long, is it? Surely, everyone will remember him and his friends! Everyone'll be at the pizzeria when he and his friends enter! There'll be Mr. Faz, the manager of the establishment, as well as the rest of the staff! There'll be the Balloon Boy, and even the Marionette with his wonderful music box!

It took a bit of pushing and shoving, but Bonnie managed to shove open the front door of the establishment and ran inside, sliding to a halt as he looked around the room he was in.

Oh, the Main Room! Oh, how he _missed_ it! There was the stage! And the carousel! And even the arcade machines! A permanent grin encompassed his face as he turned slightly, catching sight of the Prize Corner! The Marionette's home! Even though he never got to know his, or her, name, the Marionette was one of Bonnie's best friends!

"Hey! Mary! Marion! It's me! _Bonnie!"_, he exclaimed before he ran into the Corner. "Say, Mary, where's the music? You always have somethin' on!" he asked, then remarked, noting the odd amount of silence in the room as he entered it.

_Where's his, her... their box?_, Bonnie wondered. _It's usually right here!_ He approached the spot where the Marionette's present box normally was, stamping his foot on the ground to emphasize his confusion. He then looked at the counter and the shelves behind it, expecting to see the plushies that were normally there.

Not even the plushies were present!

"Weird...", the rabbit commented aloud. He wondered why neither the toys nor the Marionette were where they were supposed to be. It didn't make any sense! But then...

_ "...Wait, what if..."_

Bonnie remembered that he and the others used play a game as they pursued the endoskeleton every night. They would try their best to hide from the endo's cameras, while also trying to get to the office the fastest. Bonnie chuckled. He was always the first one there...

But, _that_ made him realize something. Maybe everyone was playing hide & seek!

"Hey, guys! Don't play without me!", Bonnie exclaimed as he exited the room and ran deeper into the pizzeria, making a beeline to the old Parts & Services room. He threw open the door, happily peering inside.

"Hi, guys!", he exclaimed into the darkness. His expression fell slightly as he received no response.

"...Guys?", he uncertainly uttered, walking into the room. He flipped the lightswitch, and took a moment to note the room's state.

The room was dusty. _Very_ dusty. There were shelves on the far side of the wall, holding boxes and various odds and ends. Bonnie looked up as the yellowed lightbulb above him flickered and ticked. He began wondering why nobody was here...

Then, it hit him.

_"D'oh! _Of course! This is the Parts Gang's home! And they're at the other pizzeria!", he said, putting his hand to his face.

_If the others aren't in here, or in the main room, then maybe they're in..._

"The party rooms!", Bonnie shouted, snapping his fingers. "Of course!" It made sense to him. If they weren't anywhere else, they'd be in the party rooms for sure! That's where all the _cool_ things happened! So, he turned around and ventured out of the Parts & Services room!

Bonnie quickly made his way down the hall toward the party rooms. He stopped as the reached the entrances of the four room, and turned about a little.

_"Let's see... Eeny, meeny, miney, mo!", _the rabbit playfully exclaimed, pointing one of the four rooms with each word uttered. As his finger landed on a room with the final word, known only as Party Room 4. Bonnie chuckled to himself, glad with his choice. That was his favorite room!

As he entered the party room, the bunny immediately made a beeline toward the camera mounted on the wall. He put his face exceedingly close to it, waving.

"Hi, Mr. Endoskeleton! Your name's, uh... Jeremy, right? Hi, Jeremy! I'm hoooome!", he happily exclaimed. He almost expected the camera's light to come on, and blind him like it always seemed to do.

However, that didn't happen.

Bonnie tilted his head in confusion, then shrugged.

"A-Alright, well, I'll be right at that office of yours in a jiff! And I've got an extra-special suit juuuust for you! Just you wait!", Bonnie jovially said, before making an effort to locate the rest of his friends. He looked under the tablecloths, he looked under the tables themselves! He even looked under each of the party hats that were so neatly lined up on each table!

But, alas, he found absolutely _nothing!_ None of his friends were here! None of his friends were _anywhere!_ He was starting to worry...

Being ever hopeful, however, he knew that there were three more party-rooms to search!

And so, he searched the rest of the rooms! However, aside from the usual things that were there, such as the tables, party hats, and some oddly deflated balloons, he found absolutely _nothing!_

Bonnie frowned, sitting in one of the chairs. He was really, _really_ confused now...

If they weren't in the main room, the Parts & Services room, or the Prize Corner, maybe they'd be in...

The Office itself!

It was the manager's office during the day, and it doubled as the hiding spot for that endoskeleton at night! Maybe, just maybe, everyone was waiting there! Maybe they've caught that Jeremy fellow and are preparing to get him all suited up! Fully satisfied with his theory, the bunny took off his guitar and left it leaning against the wall. He got on his hands and knees, and began to crawl through the vent that led out of the room. He was so excited! Everyone'll be there! Everyone! And they'll cheer for him! They'll say how much they've missed him and his friends! The children'll be there too! Oh, yes, the children!

Bonnie peeked out of the vent, poking his head into the Security Office. He slowly looked left, then right, using his nightvision to peer through the darkness. There was usually a light on in here...

Maybe they were concealing the surprise!

Wiggling his way out of that tight space, he stood up and flicked the switch on the wall. Like the one in the Parts & Services room, the room's light flickered and turned on with some difficulty, illuminating the room in a deep yellow light. He turned around and around, looking about the office. Where were his friends? Where was Jeremy? Where was...

Where was _anyone?_

Worriedly putting his fingers to his mouth, Bonnie slowly approached the security desk, glancing at the old tablet in the nearby chair. As he put his hand on the desk, preparing to look under it, he hesitated. He had a feeling, just a dreadful inkling of a feeling, that if he were to look under this desk, he'd find...

_...Absolutely nothing..._

Bonnie's ears began to droop. Nobody was here. Nobody except for him, Freddy, and Chica. Where even was Foxy? _Where were the rest of his friends?_

Bonnie wanted,_ needed_, answers! He thought, and thought, and thought, until...

He realized – It was after closing time! Of course nobody would be here! But, that didn't explain the endoskeleton's absence... That guy was here every night!

Bonnie glanced at the security chair once more, taking note of the old, dusty tablet sitting there. He tilted his head a little, noticing his reflection in the black screen. In fact, he could also see...

_"...W-Wow!"_

Bonnie wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it before, but the back wall of the security office was absolutely _covered_ with rows of framed papers! As Bonnie took a closer look, he noticed that they were newspaper clippings! Growing increasingly curious, he began to read through them.

_**'Grand Reopening!'**_

_**After a two year absence and an acquirement by an up & coming robotics manufacturer - Fazbear Entertainment - Fredbear's Family Diner reopens its doors at a new location and under a new name!**_

_**'Records Broken!'**_

_**The 'New and Improved' Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria breaks record after record as customers flock to the establishment just to get the slightest look at the establishment's animatrons!**_

_**If it weren't for their metallic parts, Bonnie Bunny, Chica Chicken, Freddy Fazbear, and Foxy LaFox would almost lead you to believe that they were merely people in suits! These robots and their groundbreaking artificial intelligence are attracting quite the attention, both positive and perhaps even negative! What do we mean by that, you may ask? Well, just see below.**_

_**On August 15th, a rival company had even opened its own Australian themed restaurant in an attempt to cash in on these recent events!**_

_**Dundee Dingo's Dandy Diner!**_

_**Unsurprisingly, the Diner's own robots were designed with similar goals to the Fazbear Gang! With the Diner already attracting customers, this may sow the seeds for some heated competition, competition that may never see closure!**_

_**'Closure!'**_

_**On the 19th of September, The 'Quadrupal-D' had to close its doors. The CEO of Dingo-Corp, Derrick Brown, delivered a solemn speech to a small audience today.**_

_**'We just couldn't do it,' he said. 'I don't know how they do it, but those [Fazbear] robots. They're like people. It doesn't make any sense! How can a company, in the dawn of the age of robotics, achieve this sort of thing? My colleagues and I may never know'.**_

_**'And the company keeps updating them, too! I confess - Every week, I send some of my employees to the place to figure out what makes those bots tick. And every time they come back, they tell me about the increasing intelligence of those things! Every week, they get smarter and smarter. I just don't get it.'**_

_**Melbourne Marsupial, Jill The 'Roo, Karen Koala, Kanku Kookaburra, and even Dundee Dingo himself were last seen being trucked off, possibly never to be seen again.**_

Bonnie's smile returned. He remembered all of this fondly! The restaurant's opening, the rise and fall of competition, it was all a whimsical memory to him! The rabbit turned around and hugged himself as he remembered more and more of those years gone by. He really missed those golden days...

He did feel bad about the Quadrupal-D, though... Though he never met them in person, they seemed pretty friendly in the commercials he saw on the pizzeria's television! He also noted the manager's scribbling on some of the clippings, saying things such as 'Nice work guys!' and 'Hahaha!' on the ones concerning the competing Diner. Mr. Faz was always a really business-driven guy...

Bonnie turned back around, looking the wall over once more. He almost wished he could take some of these with him!

_ "Oh!"_, Bonnie exclaimed. "It seems I've missed a few, haha!"

The rabbit leaned forward slightly as he noticed a few more newspaper clippings. Unlike the others, Bonnie really, _really_ didn't like what these had to say...

He purposefully skipped over one of them, after realizing that it surrounded the murders and the events surrounding them. He was fine with remembering those golden days, but he did _not_ want to remember that golden _suit. _So, he skipped on to the final clipping!

He soon wished he hadn't.

_**'Robots Scrapped'**_

_**Freddy Fazbear's is Closing**_

_**After being open only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing it's doors. The new animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctions, however the original characters are being kept in hopes of a possible reorganization of the company.**_

"_**It's a minor setback. We are confident that we will reopen someday, even if it is with a smaller budget." - CEO, Fazbear Ent.**_

Bonnie felt as if he was hit by a train. A train packed with trucks that were carrying buses. He read it again and again, his metaphorical heart sinking with each word.

_Robots scrapped..._

_ Closing its doors..._

_ Possible malfunctions..._

Bonnie wasn't malfunctioning! At least, he was pretty sure he wasn't! The rabbit knew that that the pizzeria was closing for at least a few days, with the possibility of him and the others being moved to a new building, but he didn't know that this hiatus was more...

_ Indefinite..._

He took a step back, processing what he read. He made a hiccuping noise, freezing as he realized what this meant! It's been ten years, and there's a new pizzeria... A new pizzeria, with new animatronics! He...

_ He was replaced!_

Bonnie covered his face with his hands as he felt himself heat up. He didn't understand! How could they do this to him? How could they do this to his _friends?_ Didn't those few weeks, rather _months_, mean anything to the company? He didn't want to believe it, he _didn't._ But, despite his best attempts to think different, he knew he was right...

He forced himself to turn around, looking at the office's walls through the gaps between his fingers. He noticed began to notice some drawings, drawings of him and the others with that very familiar text on the top and bottom of each...

_My Fun Day at The_

_**New**_

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

"_The children!", _he exclaimed, ripping his hands from his face in sudden panic. His primary function was to please the children, amuse the _children,_ bring all the joy he can to the _children!_ And he...

_He failed them!_

The children must've forgotten about him after all this time. They don't remember Bonnie. The only Bonnie they know is Purple. Purple, Chubby Cheeks, and Big Fred. And probably that red eyepatch-Foxy too!

Bonnie sat down against the wall, shaking and shivering, covering his eyes with his hands. He didn't deserve this. He...

_...He thought he was performing his duties quite well..._


	9. The Mall

After a small while, Bonnie moved from his spot on the office floor and headed into one of the party rooms. After collecting his guitar, he heavily sat down in one of the chairs. He put his elbows on the table, sighing. Bonnie was terribly sad, sadder than he had ever been in the few months since he was built.

A few months plus _ten years_, anyway.

He still couldn't believe it. It really had been ten years, a _decade_, since he had been in this building. He wondered exactly how _much _had happened while he was deactivated. Obviously, a new restaurant was built, with rebuilt animatronics. He wondered if people even still _remembered_ the old restaurant and the bots who performed there.

Bonnie sighed again. It wasn't likely...

A thought then hit him – How would the others react to what he saw? This was some _heavy_ news...

Bonnie groaned, covering his face with his hands. This was all so very terrible...

* * *

><p>Freddy and Chica, meanwhile, were only just entering the main room of the restaurant. They were inspecting and admiring the stage, among the other items in the main room, making sure that everything was in order. In all, they were both happy to be finally home. And starting tomorrow, they'd be back to their old routine! Though, as Chica soon realized, they <em>were<em> missing a few things around here...

"...Hey, Freddy?" Chica began, looking at the bear in question. Freddy, who had been fiddling around with the carousel animals, looked at Chica.

"Yes, Chica?", he replied.

"Where's BB?", the chicken asked.

"Hm? Oh, well, he's right over... there?", Freddy replied, ending the sentence with an uncertain upward inflection as he realized that the bot in question was, in fact, _absent!_ The bear slowly walked over to where he _could have sworn_ the Balloon Boy used to be, rubbing his head in confusion.

"I'm... not sure, Chica," he replied. "Maybe Marion knows?", he offered, before setting course for the Prize Corner. "I'll go ask 'im!"

Chica nodded in acknowledgement, watching as Freddy headed into the Corner. Chica, meanwhile, headed into Kid's Cove. Finding herself a little unnerved by the balloon vendor's absence, she felt that she had to make sure of something...

"Hey, Foxy! We're... We're home!", Chica said uncertainly as she entered the room. "Have ya' missed us-... Foxy?"

Chica looked all around the room, realizing it was empty of the bot she was looking for. She knelt down, looking under the table.

"Foxy? You here?"

Nothing.

Chica stood back up, frowning. Where could Foxy possibly have gone? It wasn't like her to simply disappear...

She then blinked, realizing something.

_"Ah-ha!"_, she exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling.

...She then frowned, realizing that her friend wasn't up there either.

The chickenbot put her hands on her hips. This was becoming a very perplexing situation. Not only is Balloon Boy gone, but Foxy too? What next, is Marion going to be absent as well?

Chica turned around, making her way back into the Main Room just as Freddy made his way out of the Prize Corner.

"Hey, Freddy," Chica began. "Foxy's... Foxy's _gone!"_

_ "Gone?"_, Freddy repeated in surprise. _"Her too...", _he said quietly. Chica didn't like the sound of that.

"Freddy? Freddy, wha'd'you mean?"

"Marion's gone too, Chica...", Freddy lowly replied.

"Wh-What?", Chica asked. "Well, where could he've gone?"

"I'm not sure...", Freddy said, putting his hand to his chin in thought. "Say, Chica, why don't'cha go find Bonnie? I'm gonna try and get to the bottom of this," Freddy offered.

"A-Alright, sure," Chica replied.

Freddy nodded before making his way to the Parts & Services room. He, noticing the fact that the door was already open and the light was on.

"Hmm?", he uttered as he peered inside. "Guys? Are you here?", he asked, his gaze drifting around the room. He sighed, finding the room empty.

* * *

><p>Chica watched as Freddy headed down the hall toward the Parts room, before walking in the direction of the office. She figured that she didn't have to search anywhere but this portion of the restaurant. It wasn't like Bonnie would be anywhere else! And just as she expected, she almost immediately found the blue rabbit in one of the party rooms.<p>

However, to her surprise, he didn't seem like his usual, happy self. He was silently sitting in the dark, looking down at the table in front of him.

"Bonnie?", she curiously asked, standing in the room's doorway. The bunny slowly looked up from the table, stared at Chica for a moment, then wordlessly resumed staring down at the table.

Chica hesitated, then fully entered the room. She sat down next to Bonnie, placing one of her elbows on the table.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?", she asked, tilting her head in concern. Bonnie looked away slightly, keeping silent. Chica frowned a little.

"Bonnie, c'mon," Chica said. "You know you can tell me what's on your mind. I mean, if it's about everyone being gone, Freddy's trying to figure that out now. Worst case scenario's that everyone's just in the Parts room. Y'know, like, in storage. Not much use for 'em if the main four aren't here, right?"

She frowned a bit more as she was met with continued silence, until finally...

_"I know why everyone's gone...",_ Bonnie eventually said, staring out into the hall.

"Wait – Y'do?", Chica asked, surprised.

Bonnie nodded before looking at Chica once again.

_"A-And you're... not gonna like it..."_

* * *

><p>Scott burst through the front doors of the first building he saw, with Foxy close behind, in an effort to escape his pursuers. Scott stopped once he was inside, wiping his forehead with his arm and taking a moment to catch his breath. When he first bought the Toys from that junkyard, he did <em>not<em> envision that he would end up in this kind of situation...

I mean, Scott was _never_ one to run from the _police! _He began to wonder if this would have any adverse effect on his record! He wouldn't be able to bear that!

Scott was taken from his thoughts by the feeling of someone grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. He flinched and turned about, halfway expecting it to be one of the policemen. He sighed in relief, seeing that it was simply Foxy.

"W-W-We-e-e need to g-g-g-go!", she exclaimed, her voice barely decipherable through its own glitchiness.

"U-Uh, r-right, of course, let's!", Scott replied, quickly remembering the inauspicious situation that he was still in. He grabbed the fox's hand, and began to run!

...However, he barely went one step before realizing exactly what sort of building he was in.

There were crowds upon crowds of people occupying almost every inch of the area beyond the entrance where the pair was situated. As far as the eye could see, there were stores selling everything one could want, and more, there were escalators leading up to various floors, and escalators on _those_ floors leading up to levels unseen! There was even a _car_ situated on one of the upper floors, displayed for everyone to see! Oh, yes, Scott and Foxy found themselves in...

_A mall._

Scott gulped. He didn't think of which particular building he ran into. He just wanted to evade those policemen! But this was one of, nay, _the_ worst possible place that Scott would imagine he'd end up. For one thing, he _hated_ malls. They were _much _too crowded for his liking! Plus, he'd always get lost! Sure, there were those maps on those signs, but they were never really useful!

As Scott looked at Foxy, one last thing came to mind...

Foxy's head lurched from side to side as she looked left, then right, scanning the crowd ahead of her. As she slowly covered her teeth with one of her hands, Scott watched as she began to shiver.

This was going to be difficult...

Scott took one last look outside, already spying the glare of those red-and-blue lights in the parking lot.

_Okay, serious-time._

Scott tightened his hold on Foxy's hand, watching as the animatron almost jerked her arm away in surprise.

"Listen, Foxy...", Scott began. "We need to try our best to get through this crowd, okay? Just stick close to me, and we'll be fine. I'll guide you through," he said. Foxy slowly nodded, though was still unwilling to remove her hand from her mouth. With a returning nod from Scott, they got going.

To Scott's surprise, things were going off without a hitch for the time being. As the two slowly weaved through the crowd of people entering and exiting the mall, he occasionally glanced back at the bot that he was leading. To his slight worry, Foxy was nervously looking at the crowd around her, ever-fearful that someone, for some reason, would ask about her teeth. Her sharp, dirty, and _dreadful_ teeth! Scott could feel her tighten her grasp on his hand, and he took that as his cue to hurry along. After a few more 'excuse me's, 'pardon's, and the like, Scott and Foxy finally made it to their destination.

_ An escalator._

Scott figured that, if he and Foxy were to ride one of the mall's escalator's up to another floor, they'd have an easier time evading the cops for the time being! From there, they could formulate a plan for a more permanent escape. Simple, right?

...Well, it didn't _quite_ go as Scott planned, as you will soon see.

"Alright, Foxy, we have to get up _there,"_ Scott said, pointing at the next floor up. "And to get up there, we gotta use one of those escalators. D'you understand?", he asked. Foxy nodded. It seemed simple enough to her! Smiling, Scott led the bot toward the escalator, pausing for a moment at the bottom of it. Escalators were another thing he didn't like about malls. It always felt weird, standing on stairs that _moved you up with them._ He would always nearly fall backwards when standing on them.

"C'mon, move it already!", exclaimed a voice behind the two. Scott quickly diverted his gaze, again almost expecting one of those cops to be standing there.

Luckily, it was just a disgruntled employee.

A _very_ disgruntled customer, as Scott could infer as the man tapped his feet, crossing his arms. He seemed to have a red and white striped uniform, with a rather silly hat – topped with a peanut attached to a spring.

Scott could definitely see why the person was so frustrated...

"R-Right! Right away! C'mon, Foxy," Scott hurriedly said, pulling the bot with him as he stepped on the escalator. He tightly gripped the machine's rubber railing, determined not to lose his balance.

However, Foxy didn't know about that...

It started out as static, a low growling bout of static, that gradually evolved into a full-on scream as Foxy slowly, then quickly, began to fall backwards. Scott was forcibly turned around as Foxy, trying to find something to grab on besides just his hand, grabbed the man's shirt. Scott winced at the sound it made as it tore a bit from the bot's weight. That was his _favorite_ shirt!

Aside from his old Freddy's T-Shirt, that is.

"Foxy! Foxy, are you alright?!", Scott exclaimed.

"Hey, mind askin' her if she's alright _after_ you've lifted her _off'a me?!", _shouted a familiar voice from behind the animatron.

Scott leaned to the side a little, so's to see past the partially-fallen bot, noticing that very same disgruntled employee from before! He seemed to be struggling as he tried to push the fox off of him.

"O-Oh, of course! Sorry, sorry, sorry!", Scott exclaimed, grabbing his companion's other arm and slowly pulling her back onto her feet, with much help from the very person she fell on. Once that task was through, both people took a moment to catch her breath as they reached the top of the escalator.

Uprighting a 200 pound robotic fox whilst going up an escalator takes a lot outta you, y'know?

"H-Hey, uh, thanks," Scott said, stepping aside to let the other person walk past.

"Yeah, whatever," the patron grumbled, giving Scott and Foxy a nonchalant wave as he walked farther and farther away from the two. Scott then sighed, taking a moment to inspect the damage to his shirt.

"And now, I need a new shirt...", Scott muttered to himself. He found that tonight was growing more and more troublesome by the minute.

"Foxy, you're okay, right?", he inquired, turning and looking at the aforementioned bot. To his relief, she nodded.

"Y-Y-Yep!", she exclaimed.

"Alright, great, great! Now, let's go a little further so we're sure we're in the clear. Then, we'll think of a plan to get outta here, alright?" he asked.

"O-O-Oka-ay!", Foxy replied. Scott took that as his cue to get moving, and Foxy followed closely behind as usual.

And not a moment too soon.

* * *

><p>Steven, followed by Horace and Roy, entered the mall at a rapid pace. He pushed his way past most of the crowd, nearly losing his colleagues in the process. He was absolutely <em>bent<em> on catching Scott and Foxy.

For, you see, Steven Pulaski always catches his man.

...Rather, he catches his man as well as that man's accompanying robotic-fox-roleplayer... thing.

_ "Steve!",_ exclaimed Horace, holding out his hand toward the other officer. "Do you have to run so fast?!_"_, he loudly asked, panting as he followed Steven up one of the escalators.

"Why don't _you_ just hurry up?!", Steven called back, continuing to weave and push his way through the crowd. "I know they're in this mall, and they're gonna face _justice!"_

"But you don't even know where they _are_ in this mall!", exclaimed Roy. "This place's huge! They could be anywhere in here! D'you think that, maybe, you should stop and ask around?!"

Steven skidded to a halt, realizing that that's... _not a bad idea._

"...Yeah, I guess I could do that," he quietly said, waiting for the other two to catch up. Once they did, he looked around for someone to ask.

"Hey, you!", he shouted, pointing at a random lady. The confused and nervous person looked around, before her eyes landed on the cop. She pointed at herself, making a 'who, me?' type of gesture. Steven nodded.

"Yes, you!", he said. "Come over here for a second!" He watched as the lady shakily made her way toward the group of officers.

"Wh-What is it, sir?", she asked.

"Have you seen a man with a black shirt, and brown hair, accompanied by a pink-colored fox, walking around here, Miss...", he paused, squinting to read the woman's nametag. "...Madge?"

"...Err, no. No, I haven't," she curtly replied. _A fox? Is this some sort'a joke?_, Madge thought to herself. Steven huffed, before giving her a card.

"Well, if you or anyone you know see the suspects I have just described, please be sure to call this number," he said. Madge nodded.

"Yeah, sure, officer," she replied, her previous nervousness having all but faded.

"That'll be all," he simply said, nodding.

Madge then wordlessly turned around, quickly heading on her way. After a bit, she looked at the card she was given. It was a typical Cityville Police tipcard, with Steven's name at the bottom.

"...What a weirdo," Madge muttered, before throwing the card into the nearest garbage can.

Steven then turned to see his colleagues still panting and catching their breath.

_"Bunch'a sissies...",_ Steven mumbled to himself. He then cleared his throat, garnering the two's attention.

"Alright, listen. Here's the plan as I see it," he said. "We'll split up. Should cover more ground that way. Roy, you take the north part of the mall. Horace, you take the east. And I, I'll take the _west. _We'll use our radios to communicate." Steven said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Roy said. _Anything to be away from you, _he thought to himself.

"Alright, alright. I just hope this'll all be worth it in the end," Horace replied. Steven nodded.

"Right! Fan out!"

* * *

><p>Scott looked back every few minutes, making sure that he wasn't being followed. He and Foxy had been running, then walking for the past fifteen minutes. He looked back one last time, before sighing in relief.<p>

He had finally lost them.

"...Aaalright!", Scott exclaimed, feeling quite accomplished. He felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders, at least for the time being. "This is good. This is _really_ good. Now, we should find a less crowded place so we can figure out how to get outta here," he said, before looking down at his torn shirt. He was gonna stand out like a sore thumb like this.

"But first... Let's find a clothing store."

And so, they set off in search of a place Scott could find a replacement for his shirt. It proved to be rather difficult, owing to how vast the mall was and its wide variety of stores. Eventually, however, they found what they were looking for.

"Alright, Foxy, this'll be quick. We'll get in, buy a shirt my size, then get right out," he said. Foxy nodded.

"Ri-Ri-Right!", Foxy simply replied.

As the two walked into the store, Scott found it appropriate to ask something that had been bugging him all night.

Well, amongst the other things that were bugging him that night.

"Foxy, I know that you're probably really... _shaken up,_ but... you haven't really been speaking much tonight. Is it because of your voicebox? Or, well, is it something else?", he asked, looking at his companion with a concerned expression.

Foxy didn't immediately respond, mostly because she wasn't sure _how_ to respond. Like before, her mind still felt like a mess, and she was still in the progress of putting the pieces back together. She at least knew that she, and Scott, were in the process of evading the police.

Even though, she could have sworn that policemen were the good guys...

Did she do something? Did _Scott_ do something? Did she _help?_ Was all of this because of that one, terrible thing she did?...

..._Oh dear._

Scott watched in worry as the fox stared blankly ahead, then began to grab her teeth once again.

"...S-Say, Foxy, d-don't worry about what I asked you, alright? How about you wait here for a moment while I get myself a new shirt. You can watch out for our, y'know... _pursuers_," he offered, ending his last sentence with a whisper. Foxy twitched slightly, breaking out of her daze and looking at Scott. She stared for a moment, then nodded.

Scott let go of the fox's hand, then got to shopping while the animatron stared out the window. Soon, Scott approached the store's counter, placing a new black shirt on it.

"I'll take this one," Scott said simply. The cashier nodded.

"And, will that be all?", she asked. Scott nodded.

"Yep!", he replied, handing her the money.

"Alright, cool," she said, taking the money and placing it in the register. Her expression hardened slightly as she noticed Foxy on the far side of the store, staring blankly at a mannequin. Every few seconds, the fox would cock her head to the side a little, as if enamored by the plastic thing.

"...Is your friend alright there?", the cashier asked, concerned. Scott turned a little, grabbing his new shirt.

"Yeah, she's just a little... eccentric," Scott lied.

"Heh, yeah, I can see _that,_" the cashier said, chuckling.

At that moment, a door opened next to the cashier, and out came another employee, carrying a tall stack of boxes.

"H-Hey, you _know_ you're not supposed to carry that many boxes at once, Sam!", exclaimed the cashier. The other employee scoffed as he walked.

"Ohh, calm down, Laura," he said. "It's just some boxes full'a clothes. S'not like I'm gonna _throw out my back from this," _he said in a mocking tone.

And, fortunately, he didn't throw out his back.

But, _un_fortunately, something _much_ worse happened.

At one moment, Sam was walking across the store with those boxes of his. The next moment, he was looking back at Laura, explaining how he was perfectly capable of carrying those boxes.

_ But he wasn't watching where he was going._

To Scott, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. Sam had walked right into Foxy, who was still standing near the window and watching out for the police. Both the man and the animatron began to fall while Foxy screamed in surprise. The two fell onto the mannequin that was also situated near the window, before hitting the window itself. The glass held for only a moment, before cracking and shattering under their combined weight.

Foxy looked about frantically, seeing a crowd beginning to form around the scene. Everyone wanted to have a look at what happened.

And worst of all, some were looking right at her.

Foxy's eyes widened as she began to panic. She wriggled about under Sam, signalling the stunned man to get up. He got to his feet and wiped himself down, looking around with a flabbergasted expression. Boxes were everywhere, with their contents strewn about much of the floor. Fragments of glass also littered the floor, and the mannequin laid off to the side. Sam could have sworn that the mannequin had a head just a moment ago...

But, why would he care about _that _right now?

_ "Oh- Oh my gosh, I am so... so fired", _he shakily said to himself.

Foxy slowly got to her feet, shivering and shaking as she continued to stare at the crowd. Some people gasped, others covered their children's eyes. Even with her limited state of mind, Foxy knew that this was absolutely _horrible._

But the worst was yet to come.

Her gaze diverted downward slightly as she realized her jaw was stuck open. To her, it felt as if something was inside of her mouth. She jerkily opened her jaw just a bit more as she tried to grab whatever was in her mouth. Once she got a grip on the unknown object, she quickly pulled it out and took a look at it.

It was the mannequin's head, riddled with bite-marks.

Foxy froze. Her shaking and rattling from before returning as she practically stared holes into the plastic head with a horrified expression. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It reminded her of something. Something she dearly, _dearly _wanted to forget.

She meekly squeaked, dropping the head and taking a step back. Her horror increased as it rolled towards the crowd, and her gaze darted to the people's surprised and concerned expressions.

Then, she ran.

Scott watched all of this, absolutely stunned. He looked at Laura. Then, at Sam, who reached out his hand toward the running fox, but ultimately gave up. Then, Scott looked toward the crowd while Sam began to clean up the mess.

And in the crowd, Scott saw the top of a policeman's hat weaving his way toward him.

**_A/N: Blimey, almost forgot the author's note here! Howsillyofmeee. I'd just like to say that, wow, I've almost hit 10,000 views! 10 thousand! Absolutely unebelievable! Just... gee... _**

**_Thanks, all o' you!_**

**_Anywho, here's Chapter 9! I'm kindof happy with how this one turned out, and - as you can see - we're aaaalmost at the end 'ere! However, Foxy's gone and ran away!_**

**_I don't want to reveal too much of what'll happen, so let's see what that develops into, in the next chapter!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_Andnowbacktoeditingandre-editingChapter8ohboyohboy-_**

_**Oh! Also, take a look at my friend, NickinChicken's, wonderful fanfiction, why don't'cha? She's a real nice fellow who sorely needs some exposure! **_**_ s/10905100/1/Plan-B_**


	10. Shameful Memories

Foxy ran.

She ran for as long, and as far, as she could. Not once did she look back at the scene, the mess, that she left behind as her plastic feet continuously pounded the mall's floor. After all, she wouldn't _dare_ look back. There would be _people_ there, _staring_ at her. She couldn't handle that. She could already _picture_ it too!

There would be crowds upon crowds of people, towering over her, gazing down at the poor bot with judging and disgusted expressions on their faces. The children would be hugging their parents' legs, hiding themselves from the _insidious_ fox that stood before them. They knew what she did. _She_ knew what she did. She did the most terrible, abhorrent thing an animatron like her could possibly do...

The joints in Foxy's legs locked up as she skidded to a halt. She needed to hide. Somewhere. _Anywhere._ Everyone would be after her now. This, she felt she knew. She looked around frantically, looking for a place to hide. Having found herself in a four-way intersection of sorts, she spun about, looking down the four concourses that led away from her. She could see crowds of shoppers at the far ends of each of the hallways. That is, until...

Her eyes lit up as she looked down the last of the concourses. As the hall went on, it gradually got darker and darker as it stretched into a large section of closed stores. It was only in the wee hours of the morning, after all. Not every store was going to be open.

Foxy grinned! This would be the perfect place to hide. Anything to get away from those people...

And so, she ran once again! The small LED lights in her eyes began to show as she ventured further and further into the darkness. She slowed her pace, looking at the empty, closed stores on her left and her right. She soon stopped, sitting down next to the entrance of one of the shops before taking a look around. She was deep inside the dark expanse of the Closed Concourse. There was absolutely nothing around her in this corner of the mall, nothing to bother her, nothing to stare at her...

...Nothing to bite...

Foxy sighed as her small moment of happiness began to fade. As she eyed her surroundings, she was rather content that she was finally alone. But, she also began to feel very, _very_ sad as the reality of her situation set back in.

Foxy pulled her knees closer to her body, shuddering slightly. She still remembered that moment ever so vividly... It kept playing in her head, over and over again. She remembered falling over, the feeling of something lodging itself in her mouth, then realizing exactly what it was...

Foxy grabbed the sides of her head in anguish. It was a head! A real, actual _head!_ She remembered watching in absolute horror as it fell from her grasp, bouncing off of the floor and rolling toward the crowd of people...

Foxy shuddered again. She felt so, _so_ dirty, so _guilty._ It all reminded her of something terrible. She knew full well that this... this wasn't the first time she's done something so terrible as this... It was probably the reason those policemen were after her and Scott earlier! It was all because of...

...The first time she's done something like this...

It was her own fault that she was in this deep, deep mess! It was her fault that her _friends_ were in this mess! It had been so long, too, since she had set foot in her own home! Foxy wasn't quite sure _exactly_ how long it'd been, but she knew that things were much different from what they used to be! She shouldn't be in this place! She shouldn't be running from the law! She shouldn't have made her way into this dark corner of the mall!

But, here she was...

And it was all because of that one day. That one day, when she did that absolutely _heinous_ act...

The sound of spinning servos emanated from the tape drive in the back of her head as she began to recall that very day. Thanks to those tapes, she remembered it like yesterday. She wasn't sure if that was a blessing, or a curse. The fox closed her eyes as code began to flash across her field of vision, signaling the beginning of the recording. She wasn't sure how, but maybe this would help console her...

* * *

><p>Foxy was first greeted with a black screen, slightly grainy with static. It stayed empty for a few seconds, before a large, colorful logo appeared in the middle. <strong>"FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT"<strong> it said in gold letters. The four Toys were displayed in a rather stylized way, in various jovial and welcoming poses. They were all positioned around the text in a way not unlike the very sign of the building itself. A blue bar underneath the logo slowly filled itself up as the tape began to load.

** LOADING.**

** LOADING..**

** LOADING...**

As the logo and loading bar disappeared with a shuttering effect, the video feed finally opened up at a very low point of view, seemingly positioned on the floor of a room. Foxy knew this room all too well. It was her 'realm' of sorts, the Kid's Cove.

_ November 14th, 1987._

The video feed jerked to the side slightly as a painfully loud clanging sound was emitted from offscreen. The feed would turn, accompanied by the low whining of electronic servos, soon revealing the source of the noise. A child, one of the many that Toy Foxy was sworn to protect, was fiddling with one of the bot's many limbs. The child giggled as he repeatedly struck the floor with what used to be Foxy's arm. She heard more giggling as she spotted two other children, playing catch with what used to be one of her eyes. This almost garnered the bot to giggle herself, despite the slightly off-putting tone of the whole thing.

* * *

><p>If she were any other bot, Foxy would feel complete and utter contempt for the children who had taken her apart day after day, and anger toward the staff for not repairing her. But, no matter how many times she thought back to her days as "The Mangle", she would only feel...<p>

Content...

She was programmed with an extra emphasis toward caring for the children, compared to the other bots. She was supposed to take care of the smaller ones, whilst the bigger ones had their fun with the other three Toys.

And she was _content_ with this.

Sure, she was scared, perhaps even frustrated for a bit, by the ensuing events that had turned her into that terrible mess of metal. However, she found that she could still occupy the children with the wonders of fun, despite her new disposition.

It's what she was programmed for, right?

She only hoped that the children didn't hurt themselves on her rather jagged, exposed endoskeleton...

* * *

><p>The video feed shifted forward and upward slightly as The Mangle began to move herself forward. She looked up at the poster and drawings on the wall, chittering to herself happily. It always warmed her metallic heart, seeing the children's heartfelt renditions of her and the others on the walls of the pizzeria. She crawled toward one of the drawings, putting one of her hands on the wall as she looked up at the picture. She tilted her head, occupying her time by admiring the thing. Whoever drew that must've been really talented...<p>

Suddenly, the view in the recording jerked to the side as The Mangle heard some shouting coming from the main room. More code began to flash across the bottom of the feed.

**[UNREST DETECTED.]**

** [OBJECTIVE: INSPECT SOURCE.]**

** [FACETRAK FACIAL RECOGNITION ACTIVE.]**

The recording shifted into a light, transparent shade of blue as The Mangle grabbed one of the cables attached to the wall, before beginning to climb up said wall. She was mindful not to ruin any of the drawings that she crawled over. She deftly and carefully grabbed one of the cables and beams attached to the ceiling, adjusting her view slightly as she slowly meandered across the ceiling. She looked down at the children one last time, making sure that they were safe as they played with the animatron's parts. Finding herself satisfied with their safety, she then crawled out of the Cove and into the main room, heading toward the stage.

The first thing she noticed was the sheer amount of people grouped into one spot. Blue squared appeared in the feed and shifted down to each person's head as the bot attempted to get a look at their faces. However, she soon realized that everyone was facing away from her. The squares disappeared as the Mangle continued on, looking in the direction that she could infer everyone else was looking. If there were two things Foxy liked about her new "form", it was how easy she could bypass people as well as the bird's eye view she had of each room.

And, thanks to this, she soon found out what everyone was looking at.

In the very middle of the crowd, The Mangle spotted two people seemingly in security guard uniforms. She lurched forward slightly, realizing that one of them was holding back one of her friends, Toy Chica. From the looks of it, Chica seemed _very_ upset. The chicken had her arm outstretched toward the other guard while her other arm was in the first man's grasp.

The Mangle quietly neared the three as her audio sensors began to pick up some of their speech.

"Y-You'd better unhand me, you_ perpetrator!"_, Toy Chica could be heard shouting as she tried to pull herself away from the aforementioned man. "I-I have children to protect!"

"Jeremy, you need to keep that kid safe while I try to get this damned robot in the Parts room so I can reboot her!", exclaimed the first guard, struggling to hold the chicken back. The second one nodded.

"Right, of course! Just keep that thing away from me, alright?!", he replied, before looking down a

The Mangle tilted her head. The view slowly zoomed in as she further inspected the situation. She inaudibly gasped as she noticed a _child_ near one of the guard's legs! A little girl! The kid seemed so scared by the whole thing. And, who would blame her? The recording shifted slightly as two blue squares descended on the two guards' faces. The whole feed shuddered slightly, turning a deep, transparent purple as various alarms sprung up in the animatron's processing unit. To her complete surprise, the two guards were...

_Predators!_

And in uniform, too! How uncouth! More code began to flash at the bottom of the feed.

**[OBJECTIVE ACHIEVED: INSPECT SOURCE.]**

** [NEW OBJECTIVE: REMEDY SITUATION.]**

As the first guard began to drag away the screaming Chica, Jeremy picked up the child that he was protecting in an attempt to console her.

"Hey, listen, it's alright now...", he said in his most soothing voice. "Chica's not gonna hurt you. She's just... having a few issues at the moment."

"W-Will Chica be okay?", asked the child. Jeremy simply nodded.

"Of course."

The Mangle tightened her hold on the ceiling's cables. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. One of the predators was holding one of the kids she was _sworn to protect!_ Even more code began to display itself at the bottom of the feed.

**[NEW OBJECTIVE: REMEDY SITUATION **_**AT ALL COST.**_**]**

The Mangle was all too eager to oblige. She positioned herself over Jeremy, staring down at him with eyes filled with venom. The very moment the security guard set the child down, The Mangle let go of the ceiling. Her jaws were open, teeth bared as she fell toward the guard.

The last thing she heard was someone offscreen, shouting,_ "Jeremy!"_

The recording suddenly went black and grainy as all sound was replaced with static. It stayed this way for a moment, until large, white text appeared in the center.

**[CRITICAL ERROR: DATA UNREADABLE.]**

** [TAPE ENDED.]**

* * *

><p>Foxy was abruptly thrown out of her 'dream' of sorts with a gasp. She looked down slightly, processing what she had seen. She recalled being told that one way to feel better about oneself was to come to terms with their past.<p>

However, she didn't feel much better...

In fact, she felt a _lot_ worse. She began to recall the short, scattered memories that she had gathered in the aftermath of the whole thing. She recalled the restaurant closing, she recalled being put in the Parts room for a long period of time along with the others. She remembered the day the staff opened the room and carried them all into a truck. Then, she remembered finally shutting off.

Then, there was that long, dark interval.

And all because of that one event, too! The Bite was the final nail in the restaurant's coffin, having already faced decline because of the preceding murders. And of course, Foxy had to make it all that much worse...

Foxy emitted a low, sad whine as she lowered her head and ears. She didn't deserve to call herself one of the Fazbear Quartet... She had been nothing but a problem! An issue! A complete and utter hindrance! And worst of all, despite all she tried to do to keep it from happening, she...

She managed to do it _again._

_ That poor person..._

Foxy ran her fingers between her teeth as she thought back to that moment once again. She rubbed one of her teeth, feeling the slight bumpiness of the... _'substance'_ that had long gathered and dried in her maw.

She felt like such a monster...

She had bitten two people, destroyed her franchise, subjected herself and her friends to a terrible fate, and...

And she abandoned the one person trying to put it all back together...

Not to mention, all of the children were scared of her. The children she was supposed to protect. She didn't want this. She _hated_ this. But, at least she was alone for now...

Foxy soon began to realize something. All of this was beginning to give her a sense of clarity. She no longer felt surprised, or bewildered, at what was going on around her. She _knew_ why all of this was happening. She _knew_ precisely where she was in this situation of hers.

Not that it made her feel any better...

Foxy sighed, putting her hands over her eyes. A part of her was already beginning to regret coming over to this corner of hers...

A few moments later, Foxy's ears began to twitch as she began to pick up some audio. To her, it sounded like thumping of sorts coming from somewhere up the hall. A _lot_ of thumping. The fox uncovered her eyes as she began to hear shouting. The fox listened closely, finding the voice to be surprisingly _familiar._

_"Foxyyyyy!",_ shouted the voice repeatedly, getting louder with each exclamation. Foxy could infer that it was a feminine voice, with a slight tinny effect to it. Foxy stood up, looking down the hall. She squinted, spying three silhouettes running towards her. She took a step backwards, considering the prospect of running away from the three, but she decided to take a closer look.

Her vision zoomed in slightly as she struggled to make out what she saw. Eventually, she could infer that there was a...

...A chicken, rabbit, and _bear?_

_"...G-G-Guys?"_

_**A/N: Whoo! Another chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update. Been procrastinating a bit recently. .**_

_** But, at least we're nearing the end!**_

_** Like, seriously, we're getting **__**very**__** near!**_

_** Also, I've been meaning to tell you guys – I've been thinking of making a sequel or perhaps a series of one-shots once this story is over! I feel like I could do a ton with this concept!**_

_** However, I need **__**your**__** approval!**_

_** 'S simple really! Just head onto my profile, and look at the poll that's there! Maybe even PM me or something if you see fit! I'd really appreciate it!**_

_** By the way, thanks for all these wonderful views, favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys're too much!**_

_** What happened to Scott? How'd the other three Toys get here? Will Foxy finally come to terms with what she had done? Find out next time on A New Start! ...Z! ...Yeah!**_

_** I'llshowmyselfout.**_


	11. The End

Foxy couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were not one, not even _two,_ but all _three_ of the other Toy bots were running down the hall straight towards her. Once again, Foxy took a step back. Was she dreaming?

Foxy caught herself. Of course she wasn't _dreaming._ Robots couldn't do that, as far as she knew. Fazbear Entertainment attempted that at one point, but it never got off the ground.

Regardless, that only left one other option. Perhaps her optics were glitching! Yes, perhaps they were producing a vision, signifying her yearning for years gone by... Maybe-

_"Oof!", _she exclaimed as she was suddenly knocked from her thoughts. She stumbled back a bit, nearly falling to the floor. As Foxy looked down, she saw that one of the 'apparitions', at least she was _sure_ they were apparitions, had wrapped her in a tight, tight hug.

"Oh, Foxy!", one of the apparitions, Toy Chica, exclaimed, voice filled with glee. "I'm so glad to see you! H-How'd you get here? How'd you- Oh my _gosh_, how did'ja get your body back?!", it asked, releasing the fox from its grip. "_...Foxy?"_

Foxy simply stared forward. She was _flabbergasted._ This couldn't actually be happening, could it? Not even an entire half-hour ago, she was searching for her friends with Scott! And now, those very same 'bots were right here?

And _hugging_ her?

It didn't make sense. Not only did all of this seem so very_ sudden_, but she wasn't entirely sure whether she deserved it right now. She didn't feel very happy, or very... _huggable _right now.

"H-How're... How'd you get here?", Foxy eventually managed to ask, taking yet another step back from the three as she began to realize that they were, in fact, real. "F-For the past few hours, y-you were _gone!_ A-And Scott and I went looking for you! A-A-And now you're here and Scott is gone and _it's all my fault and-"_

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa,_ slow down, slow down,", Freddy said, putting his hands up. "I know this is all really sudden for you, and I don't blame you for being just a little bit surprised, but... Wha'd'you mean by 'Scott is gone'?", he asked.

"Yeah! He didn't just leave you here, did he?" asked Bonnie. Foxy shook her head, looking down.

"...Did _you_ leave _him?", _Chica asked with increasing concern. Foxy didn't offer a verbal response. Instead, she awkwardly shuffled her feet with her hands behind her back. The others looked amongst themselves, silently agreeing on what that gesture meant.

"B-But... _why?_", asked Freddy. "Believe it or not, we were actually looking for him!", he said.

"Because I was scared!", Foxy replied, looking at the three once again. "I-I did something terrible and g-got scared! Then, I ran! A-And now I don't know where Scott is! H-He's probably been caught by those policemen that were after us! A-All because of something that_ I _did!", she shouted, balling her hands into fists.

Freddy frowned. He recalled running into a certain officer before. And all because he was trying to get into what he thought was his home!

"Well, surely you didn't do anything _terribly_ wrong, Foxy!", Freddy offered, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. "You and Scott were just trying to find us, right?", he asked. To his worry, Foxy didn't immediately respond.

"...Foxy? Foxy, are you okay?", he asked. Once again, Foxy didn't say anything. That is, until finally...

"...R-Remember that time I, well... D-Did that 'thing'?", she asked. Due to the very nature of the event, Freddy slowly nodded. He knew exactly what event Foxy was referring to.

"W-Well, yes, Foxy, but what does that have to do with-"

_"I-It... It happened again, Freddy..."_ she quietly said. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all gasped.

"Wh-what?!", Chica loudly inquired. "F-Foxy, what do you mean?!"

"I-It was a mistake, really!", Foxy exclaimed. "It all happened so f-fast! I was in o-o-one of the stores, and it felt like I was being pushed a-and I fell on someone and..." She paused, trying her best to collect herself as she put her hands on her snout. "...A-And I felt their head in m-m-m-my m-mouth a-and I s-saw the t-tooth marks and-"

_"Foxy! _Foxy, stop!", Freddy exclaimed, putting his hands to his ears. Foxy's ears flopped down as she watched the bear close his eyes and rub the sides of his head in an attempt to gather his wits and process what he had heard. Bonnie and Chica, meanwhile, averted their gazes away from the fox as she looked at them. They put their hands behind their backs and tried to look elsewhere. But, Foxy was sure that she knew how they felt...

_They were scared..._

"I-I-I'm sorry, guys...", she quietly said, looking down once again. "R-Really, I am! I just... I-I..." Foxy sighed. She found that she didn't have anything to say anymore. She felt _terrible._ Worse than that, even! She felt like a monster! A complete _monster!_ And her friends' lack of response only validated that feeling! She almost turned around to return to her corner, but was stopped by the feeling of Freddy's hand once again on her shoulder.

"Foxy,"Freddy began flatly. "Let me see the inside of your mouth."

"I-I don't think you want to...", she replied.

_"Foxy", _Freddy insisted. "Just let me take a look, okay? It'll only take a second." Foxy mentally gulped.

"W-Well... A-Alright," she said, before displaying those chompers of hers. Freddy hrmmed, leaning forward slightly as he took a look at them. Foxy spent the next anxiety-filled moments in tense silence, thinking of what Freddy would possibly say about what he saw.

To her surprise, he began _chuckling_.

"W-What's so f-funny?", she asked.

"Yeah, what's happening?", Chica asked as Freddy backed away from the bot's mouth, his chuckling soon evolving into his signature laugh.

_ "Ho-ho-ho-hooo!_ Whoo, boy! Guys! Foxy, you- You didn't bite anyone! Not tonight!", he exclaimed in joyful relief. Foxy blink-blinked in surprise.

"...I-I didn't?"

"No, no!", Freddy said. "If you did, your mouth would be... Well, it'd look... _Y'know._ But, it doesn't seem that way! Everything that's on your teeth has been there for _years!_ Not to dismiss what you did in the past, but whatever you bit_ tonight_ wasn't a person!"

Foxy's eyes brightened as she heard what the bear had said. She

"Y-You mean...", Foxy began. Freddy simply nodded.

She kept silent for a moment. She couldn't believe it. She didn't bite anyone! _She really didn't bite anyone!_

_"Whooo-hoo! _Hahaaa! Oh my _gosh_, that's such a relief!", Foxy shouted, pulling the bear into a hug. She didn't know what exactly she laid her teeth on earlier, but now, she didn't care! She didn't kill anyone! "Thank you, Freddy!", she exclaimed.

_"Awesome!",_ Bonnie exclaimed. "For a minute there, I was pretty scared, heheh," he remarked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah, me too," Chica admitted. "Though, it wouldn't've been like you to get involved with something like _that _again!" Bonnie nodded in agreement.

Freddy, meanwhile, laughed as he was hugged. The sheer feeling of relief in the situation was almost palpable. "Chica's right! You're a good fox, Foxy. I'm sure that whatever reason those policemen may have had for coming after you and Scott, it's _not_ bite-related!"

Foxy giggled as she happily listened to what her friends had to say. In contrast to before, she felt absolutely _stellar!_ It was as if a huge, _huge _weight was lifted from her! No longer did she feel anxious, or stressed, or anything of the sort! The static in her voice was gone, and so was the stuttering!

She felt _great._

"And to think, here I was, sulking around and thinking that you would _hate_ me for what I did!", she exclaimed, now feeling comfortable in laughing at herself. "Only for me to see that I actually didn't _do_ anything!", she said.

"Foxy, we'd _never_ hate you!", Bonnie said. "Isn't that right, Freddy?"

"Absolutely!", the bear replied. "The four of us'll always stick together, no matter what happens," he said with much confidence in his voice.

"And how!", Chica chimed in.

Foxy looked at the other three in a mixture of awe and wonder. She really didn't know what to say.

Well, there _was_ one thing she wanted to ask.

"What made you guys decide to come here?" she asked. From the looks of the house after you left, it seemed like you didn't want anything to do with the place _or_ Scott." It was Freddy's turn to shuffle his feet a bit, averting his gaze from the fox.

"We'll... We'll tell you later, once this is all over," he said. "Bonnie, Chica, and I want to wait until we can tell you _and_ Scott at the same time. Isn't that right?", he asked, looking at the two aforementioned bots.

"Y-Yeah!", Chica replied. "It's not like it's anything too _heavy_ or anything, but..." she trailed off for a moment. "...Actually, it kind'of is."

Foxy tilted her head. She found that just the slightest bit... ominous.

"Oh gee, speaking of the fellow!", Freddy began. "We need to go find him, _pronto! _Foxy, you said he was caught by those policemen who were after you, right?" The fox nodded.

"Then they're probably at the police station! ...Or, hopefully, just in the parking lot! Let's hope it's the latter, shall we?"

With some jovial words of approval from the other three, Freddy and his gang set off. Not long after they had exited the dark, cold concourse of closed stores, they heard shouting and rapid footsteps behind them.

_"Hey, there they are!"_

_ "Halt! Police!"_

As they heard the shrill sound of a police whistle, resulting in some of the bots covering their ears, Freddy turned to face of the source of the noise.

If robots could gulp, he would be doing just that.

"...Well, guys," he began, watching as the two cops, Roy and Horace, began to close the distance. "Do you know what I think we should do, to ensure that we find Scott as quickly as possible _without_ getting caught?"

The other three bots shook their heads.

"We _run!"_

* * *

><p>Scott, meanwhile, was in no position to run. In fact, he was in the middle of being led out of the mall, into the parking lot. He looked around, feeling quite sorry for himself. On one hand, he felt as if he deserved this. He lied to his newfound friends, drove them away as a result, and as a further result ended up here.<p>

But at the same time, he found all of this to be quite ludicrous! Only a day ago, he thought he was doing some good – both for himself and the bots he had acquired. But now, he was being put under arrest. And for what? He really didn't know!

"Uh, sir...", Scott began, looking back at the policeman, Stephen, who was directing him toward the patrol car in the middle of the parking lot. "Why am I being put under arrest?"

Stephen hmphed. "Because," he began. "You are believed to be associated with a group of people with the aim to illegally enter various places of business. For what reason, I don't know. Confirming this are the facts that you and your friend made a great effort in evading me and my colleagues when we simply wanted to question you."

_"Not to mention, one of them stole my baton...", _Stephen muttered.

Scott frowned. Perhaps running wasn't the best idea after all.

"But I was in a hurry!", Scott reasoned. "I had to find my other friends! A-And, despite what you might believe, they're not actually people!"

Stephen raised a brow.

"They're _robots!"_, Scott continued. "Y'know, like, animatronics!"

_"Animatronics,"_ Stephen repeated incredulously. "Listen, I don't have time to listen to any of your nonsense," he said as the two finally approached the patrol car. "Just get in. Once Roy and Horace come back, we're taking _you_ downtown," he said, opening one of the rear doors.

"He _is_ right, you know."

Both Scott and Stephen quickly turned around as they heard someone's voice. Scott grinned while Stephen frowned as, to their surprise, Freddy and the rest of the Toys were standing behind the two men.

"Hi, fellahs!", Bonnie exclaimed, waving at the two.

"Wh-What the?... How did all of you get here? Where are Roy and Horace?", Stephen asked, wide-eyed.

_"Right... R-Right here!",_ someone could be heard shouting from far away. Some of the animatrons turned around, seeing two figures exiting the Mall. Of course, they were Roy and Horace.

_ "Y-You're... under... arrest...", _Roy said, weakly grabbing Chica's arm. He and Horace were absolutely _exhausted._ Running throughout a building as big as a mall, chasing mechanical animals that never get tired, all in the wee hours of the morning, really takes a lot out of you!

"Hey, let go o' me!", the chickenbot exclaimed, quickly snatching her arm out of the officer's grasp. Roy didn't react much to this, considering he was far too tired to care. He joined Horace, who shared a similar view, as he slowly made his way to the patrol car. They both got into the vehicle for some much needed rest. Stephen, having watched all of this, simply pinched the bridge of his nose. This was getting ridiculous.

"Dispatch," he began, speaking into his radio. "This is Stephen Pulaski, badge one-two-four-eight. Could you _please_ bring a van around to the mall on 5th Street? I have a bunch'a suspects who need tra-"

"Wait, wait, _wait!"_, exclaimed Freddy, holding out his hands toward the officer.

_ "What?"_, he asked.

"Please, sir, allow us to explain our actions. I'm sure that, if you would let us do that, you will understand that all of this is a big, _big_ misunderstanding," the bear reasoned. Stephen's brow furrowed.

_ "Hey, Pulaski," _said a voice coming from the man's radio. _"Pulaski, you still need that van?"_ After a moment of thought, Stephen spoke into the radio once more.

"No, that's okay," he finally said. "Just hold onto that request for a minute for me. I need to sort something out." With a quick buzz of static, Stephen turned off his radio. Then, crossing his arms, he looked at the bots once more.

"Alright," he said. "Explain."

* * *

><p>Scott watched as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica explained most of what happened – from when they were first activated to the situation they were currently in. Of course, they didn't go into much detail, considering there was so much that happened. They even allowed the officer to inspect their joints and the seams in their suits, where their mechanical parts could be seen. Foxy, however, didn't have much to contribute, considering most of what the others were explaining had personally gone by like a blur to her. So, she decided to make her way over to Scott, who had decided to lean against the car.<p>

"Err, hi, Scott," Foxy said, giving him a small wave as she approached him.

"Oh, hi, Foxy," Scott replied. "I'd wave back, but, y'know... handcuffs, heh," he said, glancing at the things that were keeping his wrists behind his back.

"Yes, yes, I know," she replied with a small chuckle. "...Though, hopefully, you'll be released soon. I hate seeing you all tied up like that," she said, frowning a little.

"Yeah...", Scott replied. He then blinked, realizing something... "Say, Foxy, I just realized. You seem a bit more... _responsive_ now, for lack of a better word. A-And your voice is much more clear," he said. "Did something happen?" Foxy simply giggled.

"Oh, well, let's just say I've finally come to terms with something that's been bothering me for a while," she said. "A _long_ while..."

"Ohh, yeah, that makes sense," Scott replied. He had the slightest feeling that he knew what that 'something' was... "Say, do you know why Freddy and the others decided to come back?", he asked. Foxy shook her head.

"No, actually," she said. "He said that he'd explain everything once this is all over 'n done."

"Hrmm. Well, I guess we just have to wait," Scott replied. Foxy nodded.

"Sorry for running away, by the way...", she said, looking down slightly. "...And, ruining your shirt." Scott smiled.

"Don't worry, Foxy," he said. "It's fine."

* * *

><p>"...So, you're tellin' me that you're all robots. This guy over here bought you all," Stephen said, taking a moment to glance at Scott. "But you guys eventually ran away because you found out what year it was. You thought the place down the street was your home, and that's where I came in," he said, waiting for the Toys' responses. When they nodded, he continued.<p>

"And so then, you found your real home, realized you actually missed Mr. Canton over here, and set out to find him. And, basically, that's how you ended up here," he then said, his voice sounding more and more disinterested as he finished his summary of the story.

"Yes, that's about it," Freddy said.

"Pretty much!", Bonnie agreed.

"Can you let Scott go now?", Chica asked.

"I...", Stephen began, now growing indecisive. He looked back at Scott, with Foxy next to the handcuffed man, then he looked at the other three Toys. Then, he looked at Roy and Horace, fast asleep in the front seats of their police car.

Stephen sighed. This was all so silly.

He was talking to robots. Real, live _robots._ Like the ones you see in movies. This wasn't Short Circuit! This was supposed to be _real life!_ And robots aren't supposed to be able to talk, or otherwise behave like this in _real life!_ Yet, at the same time, he was face-to-face with robots that exhibited those very qualities.

This was more than silly. This was _ridiculous._

"...Yeah... Yeah, sure, whatever," he finally said in defeat. "I'll let all of you go free, if only because it's way too late for me to process any o' this right now. You still owe me for that baton you stole, though," he said.

"B-Baton?", Bonnie asked as if something had just dawned upon him. "Oh, you mean this thing?", he asked, holding up the very object Stephen needed.

"...Yep, that'll be it," he said. He held out his hand toward the rabbit, grabbing the baton as Bonnie dropped it into the officer's hand. Stephen then turned around, pulling a key from his pocket as he approached Scott.

"Turn around, son," Stephen said. Scott obliged as Foxy stepped aside. Stephen quickly unlocked the cuffs and pulled them off of Scott.

"Whew, thanks!", Scott exclaimed happily, rubbing his wrists.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever...", Stephen replied. He then opened the driver's side door and grabbed Roy's collar, shaking him awake.

"C'mon, wake up," Stephen said. "We're heading back to the station."

"Finally," Roy replied, adjusting his posture and putting his hands on the steering wheel. Stephen then got into the back seat, an action followed by the car's engine roaring to life. Scott and the animatrons watched as the patrol car then rolled out of the parking lot, and out of sight.

Scott flinched slightly as he felt someone resting their hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see Freddy and the others looking down at him. He smiled warmly for a moment, before it was replaced by a frown.

"S-Sorry for lying to you guys...", Scott said quietly, looking down and away. "I-I didn't know how to tell you guys the truth, and..." Scott's voice trailed off as he mumbled the rest of his apology. He stopped as he felt the bear tighten his grasp on his shoulder.

"Scott, listen...", Freddy began softly. "You don't have to apologize. We know what you were trying to do, and we shouldn't have reacted the way we did," he said simply, before looking away slightly. It's just that, well... I didn't want to believe what I saw on that blimp. ...Or, what we saw on that calendar," he said.

"I know...", Scott said. "Ten years _is_ a long time, after all." The bots nodded in agreement.

"Wh-What made you decide to come back for me, anyway?" he asked, looking at Freddy once more. "From the way my house looked after you left, you seemed like you weren't gonna come back," he said. Freddy put his hands behind his back, taking a deep metaphorical breath.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>One hour ago...<strong>_

Freddy slowly roamed the halls of the pizzeria, growing more worried by the moment.

"Chica? Bonnie?", he called out for what was probably the hundredth time that night. He hadn't seen Bonnie since he entered the building, and he hadn't seen Chica since he sent her to look for the rabbit.

_"Chicaaaa? Bonnieeee?",_ he called out again. He began to wonder if _they_ had disappeared as well. Perhaps there was something in this building, causing his friends to disappear right from under him! Maybe that's why Foxy, Balloon Boy, and the Puppet weren't here! Maybe-

_"...Oh."_

Freddy froze in his tracks, seeing his two friends seated in one of the party rooms. He wondered how he hadn't noticed the pair before. Maybe he was in so much of a panic that he simply overlooked them.

...Though, it didn't explain why they didn't answer his calls.

"Guys? Are you alright?", he asked as he slowly entered the room. To his dismay, they once again didn't respond.

"Chica? Bonnie? I-It would be great if you were to answer me," he said. "...J-Just so I know you two aren't deactivated or anything."

The bear stopped once he reached the table at which to the two were seated, waiting for a response. It had been ten, long seconds before, finally, one of them made a sound.

A sort of a groaning sound.

"Wh-What's wrong, guys?", he asked. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was seeing his friends in such a sorry state. He had observed that Chica's beak wasn't even attached to her face!

...Then again, that was a pretty common occurrence.

_"N-Nothing, Freddy...",_ Chica quietly replied.

_"Y-Yeah, it's... n-nothin'," _Bonnie agreed.

Freddy frowned. He also didn't like it when his friends lied to him.

"Are you sure?", he asked. "Neither of you seem like your usual, happy selves. Why, not too long ago, you both seemed _quite_ glad to be here! If something's the matter, you know that you're supposed to tell me," he said matter-of-factly, putting his hands on his hips. After a moment, Bonnie reached under the table and retrieved a framed newspaper clipping. He weakly held it over the table, before dropping it and letting his arm fall to the side. Curious, Freddy picked up the clipping so he could read through it. However, he didn't get through the first sentence before completely regretting his curiosity.

_"Robots... scrapped...",_ he parroted with a whispery voice.

* * *

><p>"...And, well," Freddy continued. "It made us realize something. For one thing, it seemed as though the company had completely stopped caring for us. They figured that, because of one incident, they saw it fit to throw us away. Like old toys," He paused for a moment, wryly chuckling at his own joke. "Ironic, isn't it?" he asked. "Regardless, it also made us realize what you were trying to do, when you had us in your house. You were trying to save us, weren't you? It wasn't as if you stole us from our home. You were trying to return to us something the Company took all those years ago. You were giving us a new beginning," he said. "A new start."<p>

Scott almost yelped in surprise as the bear suddenly grabbed the man's arm, quickly pulling him into a hug. He was soon joined by the other three bots.

_"Yeeeah, group-hug!"_, Bonnie exclaimed happily.

"Freddy's right!", Foxy said. "If it wasn't for you, who knows where we'd be now?" Chica chuckled.

_"Prooobably_ still at the junkyard," she said.

"Oh, hush, you," Foxy retorted teasingly.

Scott grinned as he watched the four happily and playfully talk amongst themselves. From the beginning, this was what he wanted. He enjoyed seeing the four like this. Even though he really wished he had found the Balloon Boy and the Puppet, he found himself satisfied with this. At least, for now.

Besides, he could find those two another day. _Or, another night._

"Well then!", he began happily. "Why don't we get home then, huh? It's getting pretty late!", he said. "...Or, pretty _early_," he added.

"Right!", Freddy said, nodding. "Say, mind if we sing a song on the way?", he asked. "I don't think I've exercised this voicebox of mine in quite a while!"

"O-Okay! Sure!", Scott replied. It was safe to say he was a little surprised by this prospect. But, he was intrigued!

"_Faz-_tastic!", Freddy exclaimed, lifting his hat. He turned the hat over, reaching into it and retrieving a microphone. He deftly twirled it between his fingers, before firmly holding it.

"Bonnie!", he exclaimed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!", the rabbit shouted, guitar at the ready.

"Chica?"

"Absolutely!"

"Foxy?"

"Oh, for sure!"

"Well then!...", Freddy began. "Scott, why don't you lead the way? I'm afraid we aren't quite sure where our new home is," he said, motioning for Scott to lead.

Scott nodded quickly before proudly walking ahead of the four. The animatrons followed suit, almost immediately breaking out into an almost marching band-like song.

"_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's the greatest place to be!"_

"_You'll meet some friendly folks!"_

"_Like me!"_

"_And me!"_

"_And me!"_

"_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place free of strife!"_

"_A wonderful-funderful place where fantasy-"_

"_-and fun-"_

"_Come! To!"_

"_Liiiiiife!"_

**A/N: ****_Whelp! There you have it, folks! The final chapter of A New Start! Of course, there'll be an epilogue within the next 1-2 days! Sorry for how short tonight's author-note is, but I want to save most of my unending thanks for the epilogue! All I can say for now is, thanks a ton to all of those who've read this! It was fun writing this, and I hope it was fun for all of you who read it!_**

**_Also, to Darkness Is Bright, yiss, I read all of my reviews! AndIloveeverysingleoneofyou. Also, no need for having that in the sequel, considering it's happened just now!_**


	12. Epilogue and Thanks

**...One Week Later...**

Aside from Foxy's teeth finally being cleaned, many things had occurred since that night at the Mall. Even despite the big group-hug and display of forgiveness, Scott still felt the slightest bit guilty for what he did. After all, he _was _partly the reason for that entire mess. Plus, as he had observed, even though the bots were overall happy with their new home, they seemed a little... _sluggish. _Bored, even!Who would blame them? Scott's house was no Freddy Fazbear Pizza. It lacked that happy, fun glow that the old building used to have. There were no decorations, aside from a sign or two mounted on the living room wall.

So, over the next few days, Scott had gathered more and more items from the old pizzeria. He gathered party hats, banners, signs, and streamers from the place, before arranging them around the house and in the backyard. He had even managed to gather some of the old party room tablecloths!

Granted, he would give the decade-old things a few rounds in the washer before daring to put them on his tables.

Bonnie seemed especially happy when Scott brought in some old photos he had found in the security office. He almost couldn't convince the rabbit to let go of them! Some of the earlier pictures showed the bots' parts being taken out of boxes and put together. However, most of the photos seemed to depict the assembled bots and staff in costumes, handing out candy to some children. Checking the date on the back, Scott could infer that they were from Halloween.

His heart sank a little when he found that there were no photos after that date.

* * *

><p>But for now, Scott was fast asleep. And, as he tended to do, he was dreaming! Said dream was mostly relating to something that had been bugging him ever since he and the bots returned home.<p>

_ How do the animatronics recharge?_

* * *

><p>Scott wondered this as he walked down a long, seemingly endless hallway. It was a haunting shade of grey, with a black and white checkered floor.<p>

Scott frowned. Why couldn't his dreams be more colorful?

"They usually power down at 10 PM, and reactivate at midnight. Maybe that's when they do it?...", he wondered, tossing aside the topic of color for now.

"...No, that couldn't be right, could it?", he asked to nobody in particular. "Machines like them _must_ consume a lot of energy, too much to regain in as little as two hours," he reasoned, before donning a silly grin. "Maybe they're constantly replenishing their own energy with some sort of _miniature nuclear reactor!"_

Scott smirked in his sleep. Not a chance.

"Perhaps they _eat!"_ Scott did recall seeing Chica trying to stuff a slice of cake in her mouth.

"It looked good!", he recalled her reasoning.

Scott shook his head, almost laughing at that theory. There's no way that robots could eat. It's not like they're _actual animals._

_ But,_ as Scott feared, that left just one more theory. Maybe they plugged themselves into the outlets while he wasn't looking! That would be the single most terrible thing he could think of!

Why, you may ask?

Because of the amount of energy they consume! It's not like they're blenders or fans, or other household appliances! They're robots! Imagine how much energy they need to keep active! _Imagine the electrical bill!_

Scott gasped as, suddenly, a large sheet of paper materialized in front of him. The hallway dissipated, leaving an empty black space. The man slowly, fearfully looked up at the top of the menacing sheet of paper, unable to do anything but scream as he saw the writing on top.

**CITYVILLE POWER**

His screaming intensified as he looked down the sheet, his eyes landing on the numbers at the very bottom.

**BILL: $400,000**

_** "Noooooooooooo!-"**_

* * *

><p><em>"-AAAAAAAAAHH!"<em>

Scott screamed as he sat up in his bed. He stared at the wall across the room, wide-eyed as he spent the next few minutes trying to calm himself down. There's no way that the bots use _that_ much power. Surely.

...Hopefully.

Scott sighed, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. Regardless, that was a _nightmare._ Something he didn't want to think about ever again. He'll just ask the bots in the morning, and that'd be the end of that.

"Yeah," Scott reasoned to himself. "That'd be the end of that..."

He decided to slowly looked around his room before heading back to sleep, just to make sure that there were no _actual oversized sheets of paper_ floating around. The room looked dark, if not slightly spooky, as rooms tended to look at night. However, one thing caught his eye.

There were two floating white dots a few feet away. Scott rubbed his eyes, then squinted, making sure that he wasn't just seeing things. As far as he knew, he didn't have anything turned on in this room. At least, not anything that would _glow_ like that!

Scott tensed up as he realized something. Before he blinked, the dots were at least five feet away. Then, after he blinked, they seemed a _lot_ closer. Furrowing his brow, he blinked once again, just to see if they'd get any closer.

They did.

_"AHHH!",_ Scott shouted. When he had opened his eyes once again, the dots became more like _huge circles_, with how much of his vision they took up. To his surprise, a rather feminine voice came in return as the two dots seemed to jump away from him.

_** "EEEEEEEE!",**_ it went.

Scott quickly clap-clapped, signalling for the lights in his room to turn on. He shielded his face slightly, fully expecting to come face to face with some sort of _demon_.

Fortunately for him, there wasn't a demon.

"F-Foxy?", he asked, looking at the shaking animatron that was now leaning herself against the wall with her hands behind her back. "Wh-What're you doing here?"

"O-Oh, nothing!", Foxy said, trying to brush off the whole thing. "Y'know how it is, I... I, uh... I..." she paused, looking at Scott, who now seemed rather unamused. "...I was watching you sleep," she finally said in a monotone voice.

"...Wh-Why?", Scott asked. It was safe to say that he was at least slightly creeped out by that.

"Well, because I was hoping you'd wake up!", she replied. "I've been wanting to do something with you, but you never seem to have the time for it!"

"Something like what?", Scott asked, raising a brow.

Foxy grinned, dumping what she was holding onto the bed. There were two crayons, one pink and one red, and two sheets of paper. Unsurprisingly, the words "**MY FUN DAY AT THE NEW FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**" were boldly displayed on the sheets. Scott blinked in surprise. He knew exactly what she wanted.

"I-I... Foxy...", Scott began, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe this could wait until tomorrow? It's... It's after midnight, y'know?" Foxy frowned, looking down slightly. Soon, however, she nodded, seeming to understand.

"I know, I know...", she said. "Young boys _do_ need their sleep, after all. _Oh!_ Maybe I can read you a bedtime story, then?" she asked, putting her hands together as she leaned closer to the not-so-young boy. "The kids used to _love_ my stories! Especially the interactive ones! Oh, yes! Just gimme a second!", she happily exclaimed, before turning and running out of the room. Scott barely had a chance to rest his head back on the pillow, before the fox returned.

To his surprise, she managed to get an outfit for herself. Replacing her right hand was a plastic hook, and over her right eye was an eyepatch. Perched on her head was a large pirate's hat, complete with a fox's skull and crossbones.

Scott stared in confusion and awe.

_ "Yarr!",_ Foxy exclaimed proudly in the most overdone pirate's voice you can imagine. _"It be a pirate's story we be wantin'- ...A pirate's tale-" _She paused, frowning slightly. Gotta practice that pirate-speak.

_ "...I'm gonna tell ye a story, Scott!"_, she eventually said with a toothy grin. _"A dauntin' tale o' action, adventure, and booty!"_

Scott simply blinked, holding his covers to his chest.

_ "We'll be sailin' the seven seas, searchin' for..._ ...Y'know, those three things. _But, don't think that ye'll be left outta this experience! Oh, no! Ye will be included in this adventure!",_ she explained, tossing Scott a plastic sword and bandana.

_"With yer help, it'll be us who dictates where this story be headin'! Scott, me hearty, will you be ol' Foxy The Pirate's first mate?",_ she asked, holding out her hand towards the man.

Scott frowned. He was tired. _Really_ tired. Between what happened last week, the amount of stuff he's gathered from the pizzeria this week, and his job at the electronics store down the street, he hasn't had much time for rest. He looked down at the sword and bandana that were most likely too small for him.

And, he smiled.

He couldn't pass this up. There was no way. If there was one thing he liked, aside from electronics, Freddy Fazbear, and pizza, it was pirates. Plus, this meant a lot to Foxy.

After all, it's been ten years since she's last done this.

So, with a wide smile on his face, he grabbed Foxy's hand. After all, adventure awaits.

THE END.

**A/N: And, there you have it! A nice, good, quick epilogue to tie things up! And now that that's out of the way...**

** Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this fic! At the time of this chapter's posting, this thing has 104 followers. **_**104!**_** I probably sound like one of "those" youtubers right now, y'knowwhichones, but I don't think I could've done it without you guys. Not to mention the 57 reviews! Like I said last chapter, it was enjoyable writing this and I hope it was enjoyable for y'all to read it! Ifriggin'loveyouguysmanIswear.**

** I'd like to personally thank NickinChicken for proofreading the prologue and giving me the encouragement I needed to post it and go further with the concept! Take a look at her fic, why don't'cha? It's real good! **** s/10905100/1/Plan-B**

**J-Just copy paste it, y'know, FF is being stupidand_bwuhI'msorry_**

** I'd also like to thank the man himself, DeltaV, for his wonderfully inspiring Just Another Night At Freddy's series! He's honestly partly why I got into FNAF. His characterizations of the bots are truly, truly great.**

_**Plus, I get weirdly giddy every time he leaves a reviewdon'ttellhimthoughwaitOHGOD**_

**Anyway, I think I learned a lot as I was writing this, about characterization **_**and**_** about actually putting my ideas down on not-paper! This is honestly the first fic I've made that's actually been this popular/has gotten such positive feedback!**

** ...And the first fic I've actually at least halfway planned out, which probably has a lot to do with it.**

** Anywhoooo~, expect some one-shots to follow soon, and perhaps even a sequel!**

_** After all, we still need BB and the Puppet~**_

** Until next time!**

** -BGBNDR**

**Oh! And I should mention, any ideas for what I should do is more than welcome! I'm not always the most _imaginative_ person, so any input will definitely be appreciated! Just PM me your suggestions and I'll see what I can do!**


End file.
